Sea of Change
by sakuraigo3838
Summary: Ten years after Kefka's defeat, a young girl with tearful eyes and a hole in her heart flocks to Figaro in search of constancy. But Figaro has troubles of its own, and it isn't long before terrifying, inevitable change threatens the kingdom. Terra x Edgar
1. Chapter 1

**Sea of Change**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI.

Plot: Ten years after Kefka's defeat, a young girl with tearful eyes and a hole in her heart flocks to Figaro in search of comfort and constancy. But Figaro has troubles of its own to deal with, and it isn't long before terrifying, inevitable change threatens the kingdom…Terra x Edgar

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Miss, could you let us advance the contracts and allow her to move in with us today? "

The girl to whom this sentence was addressed frowned, her eyebrows drawn close together in mild disapproval.

"I'm afraid not, the contracts have been drawn out to ensure that nothing out of the ordinary happens. Not that anything _strange_ has happened before. It's just that I want to make sure everything goes smoothly, I hope you understand." The girl smiled briefly, brushing some stray strands of green hair from her eyes. The young couple, a light brown-haired man and a pale blonde woman, conversed quietly with each other and then nodded.

"Yes, perhaps it is best that way; so we sign these contracts and expect that she be delivered to us in three days' time?" the young woman asked. At a nod from the girl, the woman's nervous expression broke out into one of happiness and relief. "Thank you so much Miss Branford, we shall take care of little Sarah as if she were one of our own."

"It is my pleasure Mrs. Fields. Just remember that I will be around from time to time to check on her." The last sentence was emphasized a little too much, and Mrs. Fields' smile faltered slightly.

"Of course, Miss Branford. As you know, my husband and I live just north of here, so we won't be very far away. Have a good day, and we'll see you again soon!"

With that, the young couple shuffled out of the cramped cottage. Terra sighed and closed her eyes. A small bundle that had previously been sitting unnoticed in the corner of the cottage then stood up and came close to hug Terra.

"Mamma, are you okay?"

Terra's eyes flew open and she regarded the small figure before her. Her eyes softened and she drew the child to her.

"Of course I am, Sarah. Mr. and Mrs. Fields are a sweet couple, and they will be good to you. Although I do wish you wouldn't be gone so soon-"

"Then I will stay here and take care of you mamma!" Sarah sprang out of Terra's arms and struck a heroic pose, making the girl laugh.

"No Sarah, I can take care of myself, although it is sweet of you to say such a thing." Terra, trembling slightly, smiled. "Besides, you will be close by, and we will still be able to see each other every day."

"Oh mamma." Sarah hugged her guardian once more. "I'll miss you, you know that." There was a brief pause, and then the child was free and running out the door. Terra stood up, her eyes following the retreating figure of the little girl. There was a flickering behind the purple eyes that was almost indiscernible to the human eye, replaced by passive emotion. Terra followed Sarah out into the open, the bright hot sun of Mobliz beating down on her shoulders.

She walked to the side of the cottage where a little path led into thick, dense vegetation. Following this path, the girl came to a small clearing overlooking a stream that trickled over rocks and pebbles before joining out into the main river. Here Terra sat, deep in thought.

It had been ten years since Kefka's defeat. Much had happened since then: she and her friends had been welcomed in the midst of triumphant horns and boisterous crowds, and the festivities had lasted for three days and three nights. But in the course of a month life had settled down again, and she had returned to Mobliz. Now, everything that had happened so long ago-the magic, the espers, even her friends-seemed like a faraway dream, a fantasy that seemed almost impossible had she not lived it out herself.

But Terra had not been discouraged: with her newfound love, she was certain that the presence of her children was enough for her. Yet that also seemed to have an unsettling transience: as people moved into Mobliz, more and more of her children were being adopted. Even Katarin and Duane, the ardent young lovers, had moved away to the other side of town with their newborn. And that, she supposed, was when the feeling made itself known to her.

Loneliness.

As part-esper, Terra had never had to contend with such strong, sudden emotion before, but she supposed that the disappearance of her magical side had made her more susceptible to all kinds of emotions in addition to love. After the initial shock, the girl had begun to design ways in which she could escape from the feeling. At first, it hadn't been so bad. In busying herself with the children, Terra found that she could suppress the emotion. But loneliness would not be overcome so easily: it began to visit her at night, gnawing her from the inside out, telling her that her love for her children would not guarantee their constancy. And as more of the children were adopted by young couples, Terra really did begin to feel as if her children were abandoning her, one by one.

In fact, Sarah was her only remaining child. Correction, _had been_.

A lone tear leaked out of Terra's dry, unfocused eye and travelled down her cheek; it was hastily wiped away. "No, this adoption is best for Sarah; I shouldn't be selfish and hoard her. Besides, now I'm free from my responsibility, I can do anything I want!"

But the greater part of Terra's heart felt that this was not the case. She missed her responsibility greatly. She loved her children; she loved being there for them when they needed help. And somehow, she felt as if that very same love had cheated her: now she was lonely, and yet nobody existed to comfort her or make her feel valued. Terra felt selfish wishing for such things, and she shook her head as if the evil thoughts would fly away if she shook hard enough.

"No, I am no worse off now than I was before, for I can always take care of myself. Surely freedom is the greatest thing. I have no responsibility, no cares in my life, and now I can visit my friends anytime I want, whenever I want!" Terra whispered fiercely, in a last desperate attempt to suppress the growing loneliness within her.

And then it hit her. For ten years, everybody had lived in separation, and she had somehow lost contact with the outside world. Now, however, she was free to visit whomever she wished. Perhaps she could even organize a reunion! The thought brought Terra a moment's liveliness, and her purple eyes sparked with crimson fire. Dipping her finger into the cool water, she began to entertain the idea.

Where could she possibly hold a reunion? Her cottage was too small to entertain a few select members of the town, let alone high ranking generals, old grandpas and stuffy kings. Then Terra thought of a certain stuffy king she knew.

Of course! _His_ palace would be best; _his_ reception would be most welcoming. His castle could even ferry guests from Figaro desert to Kohlingen! If a reunion was to be held at all, Figaro castle would be the perfect venue, and she, Terra, with the generous aid of King Edgar Roni Figaro, would be hostess! Terra clapped her hands in delight and laughed the loudest laugh she had ever laughed in ten years.

Three days later, after little Sarah had been delivered safely to her foster parents, Terra strode back to her cottage, packed her belongings and set out on the long journey from Mobliz to Figaro.

* * *

><p>The scene now changes focus to a grand throne room lit by glittering chandeliers. Soldiers form neat ranks before the throne, their gilted swords glinting, while two men stand at the front discussing matters. The first man is blond, and stands with a proud and regal bearing. He paces agitatedly from one end of the soldiers' line to the other, stopping occasionally to throw out a few hasty phrases before resuming his animated step. The second, a man with dark brown hair and closed, reserved features, listens closely and responds occasionally to the first man's words. The two men are none other than King Edgar Roni Figaro and his loyal Chancellor Chadron.<p>

At the moment, King Edgar is greatly aggravated with his subordinate. "Where would we dispatch the troops pray tell? We don't even know who our enemy is!"

Chadron eyed the king coolly, but a quivering of the eyebrow and a twitching of his pale, tight lips indicated that his patience was wearing thin. "Your Majesty, South Figaro has just been conquered, and as of this moment all trading routes and supplies to Figaro castle have been cut off! You must understand-"

"No Chadron, _you_ must understand the situation at hand. How can you be so reckless and blind? Our ranks were broken completely, and the enemy is strong; you saw the wounds of the few survivors who managed to come back. We cannot-" The king was broken off as a soldier entered the room.

"Your Majesty! Lady Terra has arrived! Will you be seeing her?" An awkward silence ensued. Sensing his untimely interruption, the messenger faltered, but the king, smiling suddenly, waved a hand.

"Take her to the library, and tell her I will meet her there." Then, to Chadron, "We shall continue this later."

"But Your Majesty, this matter is of utmost-"

"It would be impolite for a king to keep a lady waiting too long. Tomorrow!" The chancellor, snubbed, strode out of the throne room, the soldiers awkwardly trailing behind. Edgar sighed and sank into his throne.

"Of all the times could have visited, you decide to visit now. You come at a bad time, Terra…" the king muttered to himself, before rising and leaving to meet his unexpected guest.

* * *

><p>"If you'll wait here, milady, the king will be down in a moment."<p>

"Thank you."

Terra sat and looked at the homey library, with its rich green walls, cushioned couches and mahogany shelves stacked with myriad scrolls. She felt a tingling excitement at the thought of meeting Edgar, and chuckled with pleasure at the thought of seeing all her other friends again. A voice interrupted her musings.

"My dear lady Terra, what brings you to my humble abode on a night such as this…?" Terra turned to see a familiar figure clad in blue robes and a green cloak sweeping into the room. A smile lit her flushed, excited face.

"Oh Edgar, I've missed you so much! It's been ages since I visited Figaro castle, and yet everything is the same!" Terra gushed, jumping up to meet the king. Edgar smiled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh yes, I haven't the mind to go about changing things at the moment, I've been rather busy with current affairs…but what brings you here, if I may ask? Sit down, sit down…"

"I have a big favour to ask of you." Terra hesitated slightly. Edgar plopped down next to Terra on the couch, waving his hand.

"No favour is too big for a lovely lady like you. Now tell me, what could this big favour be that gives me the honour of carrying it out?"

"Oh go on," Terra rolled her eyes at the flirtatious insertion. "Well, I was thinking…it's been ten years since everyone saw each other, ten years too many! I want to hold a reunion, but my cottage in Mobliz is too small to hold a party for so many. So I thought…maybe…we could do it together you know…? Here in Figaro…?" At this point the king's smile vanished. His brows furrowed and he slouched forward, deep in thought, the image of fatigue and anxiety. Upon seeing this transformation, Terra hastily added, "But I understand that if you have affairs to tend to, then perhaps I could think of something else…" Terra's heart sank. What had possessed her to think that her plan would succeed so easily? Not once on her journey to Figaro had she thought that Edgar would be too busy to help her host the reunion.

A good five minutes passed when the silence Edgar had created with his own cogitations became too much for Terra. Edgar was unusually quiet, and she subsequently felt that he was troubled and disturbed by her presence. Terra cleared her throat nervously, making the king snap out of his reverie. Edgar lifted his head to speak, but was stunned into silence as his eyes met Terra's. His goldfish eyed look upset the girl.

"I'm sorry, you must be really busy at the moment, I can leave as soon as-" Edgar looked up and started at her wide eyes and trembling lips. He stared at her blankly, then:

"No…no, lady Terra, do not say such things!" Edgar jumped to his feet, waving his arms almost comically in protest. "I was merely thinking about…the practicality…of the whole idea. It would take a while to find everybody and send out invitations, but really now, in the grand scheme of things that's not such a hard thing to do. Not if it means seeing everybody again." Terra's eyes widened, and she straightened visibly. She hesitated.

"So you can help me after all?"

The king hesitated for a fraction of a second before nodding and smiling. "But let us discuss the details tomorrow. But you must excuse me, milady, for I was not expecting such a distinguished guest of honour tonight. I shall quickly have a room prepared for you, if you will excuse the wait."

Terra frowned slightly. "No…of course not." Since when had Edgar been so formal? She watched as Edgar rang a little bell, and a maid entered.

"Isabella my dear, if you could kindly prepare the first room in the second wing for Lady Terra to stay in…" the maid nodded, bowed, and left the room as swiftly as she had entered. Edgar turned to Terra, clearing his throat.

"So what inspired this idea of yours? I thought you had children to tend to in Mobliz? Or have they grown so fast that time has transformed them into beauts and beaus in the blink of an eye?"

Terra smiled at the king's light-hearted tone. "Not quite so. Mobliz has been doing very well recently. People are moving back into the town, houses and roads are being rebuilt…and the children are being adopted." Terra smiled, the corners of her mouth curling unnaturally. "Well, they've all been adopted. My-The last child, Sarah, was just adopted two days ago. And I felt as if I wasn't needed anymore, you know..? So I thought, since I had so much time…" Edgar edged slowly towards Terra and gently put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't ever feel like you're unwanted Terra," he said firmly. "Without you, the world would not be as it is now, and the children would never have survived without you."

"But I don't know; since magic disappeared from the earth I've felt as if my emotions have been amplified twice fold. Like sometimes life's just too much and I have to sit back and catch my breath." Terra sighed, and Edgar felt her burden greatly. "Without the children I should be free of all responsibility, and yet…"

"Yet what?" the king whispered.

Terra opened her mouth to continue, but at that moment Isabella reappeared. Edgar leapt away from his guest, his reassuring arm sliding from her shoulders. "Lady Terra, your bedroom is ready now. If you would like to follow me…?"

"No, I have a few more matters to discuss with her," Edgar blurted quickly. "You are dismissed now, Isabella. I will see the young lady to her room later." Bowing, the maid retreated. Edgar looked to Terra to continue, but the moment was gone.

"I guess it's nothing, really, just a silly notion of mine…But you can't imagine how grateful I am for your help, Edgar…you know, how much this reunion means to me," Terra said softly.

Edgar paused. "It is nothing." There was a short pause, and the king cleared his throat nervously. "I suppose you must be tired. I hope you had a smooth journey?"

Terra nodded quickly, and then frowned slightly. "Well yes, except for a scuffle in South Figaro-"

"What?" Edgar spluttered. Terra looked at him quizzically, and he quickly checked himself. The king spread his hands. "To think that one would bar the passage of a beautiful lady, that she might be harmed on a dangerous journey!"

"Oh Edgar, come off it, you're such a tease," Terra laughed and then grew serious. "Well, it was more of a battle, really. The ship had just landed in South Figaro port when I heard quarrelling and the sound of swords clashing, and women and children screaming. I wanted to leave the boat to see what was going on, but the boat captain said that I shouldn't go, that they hadn't realized how much danger South Figaro was in until we were much too close to port to turn back. You do know about what happened, don't you?"

"Yes, yes of course. Chadron and I were just discussing it before you came. I hope you stayed on the ship?"

"Oh no, I just took a sword from one of the seamen and jumped out when the captain had his back turned."

"To think that Locke still has an influence on you after all these years…" Edgar sighed. "Well, go on!"

"So I entered the city…and I saw men dressed in black robes and red bands tied about their heads…they were everywhere: overturning merchant barrels, killing livestock and people alike, women and children running into their houses to hide from the invaders, unfortunate neighbours locked out in the streets screaming for help that would never come…" Terra shivered at the memory, and Edgar's blood ran cold.

"But then I saw the green and red banners of the Figaro troops! They locked arms with the invaders, and slowly drove them out of town. They then sealed all entrances to South Figaro…but luckily the captain of the troops recognized me, and sent me through. I managed to get through to Figaro without any other mishaps. But what happened in South Figaro…everything is alright, isn't it Edgar?"

"No, it's not," Edgar couldn't keep the charade up any longer. He faced Terra, whose purple eyes dilated slightly in alarm. "Those green and red banners…they do not belong to Figaro."

It took a while for the information to sink in. "Not…Figaro's?" Terra couldn't believe her ears. "But the flags…the emblems…they were the same as Figaro's…even the shades of red and green were the same! What are you saying, Edgar?"

The king stood up and resumed the agitated step he had practiced in the throne room. "South Figaro was attacked, and the enemy was so strong that we had to withdraw our troops from the city. My sources tell me that the attackers wore black and red, and this description matches your account of the 'invaders'…but the men who bore the symbol of Figaro…?" Edgar flushed deep red with anger at the thought, and Terra chewed her lip.

"Whoever the enemy is, we have to stop them. We can't just let them run rampant in South Figaro-" Edgar turned to face Terra, his eyes flashing.

"We? No milady, it will be I who faces them! You have put yourself in great danger, and I do not want to lead you into trouble. I do apologise for what I said earlier, but the reunion will have to be put off later. You must leave this castle at the first opportunity!"

Edgar's sudden vehemence surprised Terra, but she nevertheless frowned and looked strongly back at him.

"You're asking me to do the impossible! How can I desert a friend in need?"

Edgar laughed, adopting a frivolous attitude. "Me? In need? Come now m'dear, I am perfectly capable of handling this myself. So there are a few bigheads in black and red, red and green marching about South Figaro…but they'll be gone soon, and before long South Figaro will be restored to us again. So as for your journey back to Mobliz, I was thinking-"

"I'm not going back to Mobliz!" Terra stood up and stamped her foot almost childishly. "I've told you Edgar, there's nothing left for me back there, why are you trying so hard to make me leave? Do you really think that I'll get hurt?"

The king grabbed Terra's shoulders and shook her, frustrated. "I don't want to put your life in danger -"

"Stop with that nonsense Edgar! You've changed so much over the last ten years that I don't even recognize you anymore!" Terra shouted. The king's hands fell to his sides and he stared at her, his lips compressing to form a thin line. Embarrassed at her sudden outburst of emotion, she lowered her head and mumbled, "I'm sorry…it's just that we used to fight together for a common cause…and everything's changing so rapidly…"

"No, Terra, you're right. I have no power to make you leave or stay, and I apologise for my rudeness." Edgar sighed in resignation, running a hand through his hair. It was unusual of him to have to apologise to one lady twice in one sitting…where had his manners gone…? "Stay if you wish to, but please do not let yourself get hurt."

Terra nodded; she did not want to fight Edgar anymore. "As long as you don't get hurt."

"Everything will be fine Terra. Now you should sleep…I will take you to your room." He held out his arm, and Terra linked her arm with his in the proper manner. Nothing was said as they walked through the dimly-lit corridors of the castle. At length, they reached Terra's assigned bedroom. The girl turned to her charge.

"Goodnight, Edgar." Terra said. After she had closed the door, the girl walked over to the bed. She plopped down next to her belongings with a sigh, and began to ponder the night's events. Inwardly, she was slightly disappointed that her reunion could not be carried out as planned, but her heart dwelt more on the young king she had just communed with.

At their first meeting, Edgar had left a marked impression on her. He had been strong, self-assured and had always seemed to know what to do at the crucial moment. This impression, she knew, had only grown stronger as she got to know him better. She still remembered him roaring with Sabin over a silly joke when the gang had split up ten years ago. Back then, she remembered thinking about how loyal he was to Figaro, and had she been asked to, could not have imagined a better or more suitable ruler for the kingdom.

But meeting him now seemed to shake the old conviction to its roots. Initially she had noticed nothing, but as they talked she began to realize the little changes that had made their way into the king's life. She recalled the king's somewhat disheveled look, the dark circles under his eyes and the slight hunch his shoulders had assumed over the years. She recalled his insistence that he should be the only one to deal with Figaro's problems, and deep inside this had hurt her: for though he had spoken the words, she felt as if they had only been uttered by way of protocol. Terra drew her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth against the wall, shivering as a well-known feeling washed over her.

"Maybe Edgar is lonely, too…?"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VI. Would like to, but…meh.

A/N: Thanks for the review! I actually had the same thought in mind…that Terra was slightly OOC…but it's been a while since I played the game. So forgive me if she was OOC in the first chapter, hopefully in this one she's more down to earth! (Earth, Terra, earth, geddit?...Never mind). Anyways, thanks for reading, it was a nice surprise to see how active the fanfiction community still is. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Learned scholars who read about Figaro Desert in books associate it closely with the hot desert sun, but those who have experienced it in the flesh remember it better for its cold nights. On that particular night, the wind was unusually strong; it howled and moaned, scooping handfuls of sand up and hurling them against the weathered walls of Figaro Castle. Sand rays and alacrans burrowed as far as they could into the sand, hoping their camouflage would fool the terrifying tempest, but to no avail. At one point a solid thud was heard as an unfortunate sand ray smooched a window pane.

But at length the wind subsided, and the first tentative rays of the morning sun crept over the still land. They filtered in through a window, illuminating scattered papers on a wooden desk. A man sat at the farthest edge of this desk, one arm propped up to support his nodding head. As the sun bathed his face with its glorious light his eyelids fluttered. The man fell back in his chair, his left hand over his mouth as he stifled a yawn.

"To think that I fell asleep on the task at hand…"

The 'task at hand' did not actually refer to the papers on the desk, but rather to the young lady who was probably still deep asleep on the other side of the castle, and the conversation they had had the night before. He was thinking about Terra's proposed reunion.

Originally, Edgar had been planning on giving the girl a gentle 'no'. He had kept up occasional correspondence with Locke and Celes, but the letters were few and far in between. Seeing the gang would bring back good memories…but either way Figaro was in trouble, and he just simply did not have the time to host reunions and parties. He had meant to tell Terra that he didn't have the time, and that she would just have to wait till he had sorted out his 'current affairs'. Accordingly, he would then have put her aboard the next ship to Mobliz, and matters would have been settled without her even knowing of the South Figaro crisis (although a few questions would probably have been inevitable, seeing as she had gone through the aforementioned town to get to the castle).

But in facing her to give the final decision, his eyes had locked with hers, and he had been stunned into silence.

Looking into Terra's purple eyes, he noticed something stirring within her that he had never seen before. Sadness? Frustration? Desperation? Even now he recalled the expression that had set his heart pounding, and he gripped the edge of the desk until his knuckles turned white. The change he had detected in her was painful to acknowledge.

Ten years ago he had watched Terra mature into a strong, independent young woman with an iron will and clear purpose. Now, it seemed as if all that had been but a figment of his imagination. The king recalled the girl's purple eyes, flooding with hurt and confusion, overwhelming him completely. Perhaps Terra had not yet managed to harness her newfound emotion in the ten years they had been apart.

But at that moment, she had called to him in the language that required no words, and he had heard her loud and clear. Take me in. Don't turn me away. _Give me a place in life._ Terra had seemed so vulnerable. At that point, he only wanted to protect her and tell her things would work out. _That everything would be okay._

That was why he had initially agreed to help her host the reunion. But why 'yes' and not 'no'? The king was confused at his sudden lapse in judgment.

Saying yes would not have made the party any more feasible than saying no. In the end, he had even stated indirectly that holding such a reunion was impossible by admitting he had troubles ruling the kingdom. And that meant he had lied to a lady!

Not that it was his first time; just that this time, it was Terra…

A smart rat-a-tat-tat brought the man back to reality.

"Your Majesty?" the hasty, desperate voice was none other than that of his chancellor.

"Come in Chadron, what is it?" The door opened and the chancellor entered, his eyes dark with worry.

"We've got more information from South Figaro. They say that there is an army of men…perhaps as many as a thousand!...staying within the city walls. The men…sport the Figaro colours on their armour and flags." The king sighed.

"Terra told me."

"And you did nothing…?"

"What could I have done," the king snapped. "Woken up the whole army in the middle of the night and ordered them to conquer the invaders?" His nerves were frayed and thinking about Terra didn't make him feel any better. He rubbed his temples and mulled over the situation, but his heart was not in the discussion. "Let me have my breakfast first, and I will discuss this with you later." Chadron left the room, leaving the king to his thoughts again.

"Edgar?"

Or not.

Terra entered the room, fully dressed and wide awake. The king sat up straight in his chair.

"Good morning milady," Edgar attempted a smile that distorted his lips and slouched into a grimace. "How was your sleep?"

"Very good, thank you…although I think I have reason to suggest that you had a rough night out," Terra giggled as Edgar's right hand flew to his head in a frantic attempt to hide the messy explosion that had taken place overnight.

"I was electrified by the sight of you in all your morning's glory, my beautiful." Edgar winked and laughed as Terra smiled and shook her head.

"You know I can't spar with you in the field of flirting," she said as she took a seat opposite the chuckling king.

"Oh, but you could if you wanted to, I am sure," he smiled and looked at the girl, amused. "So what brings you here on this fine morning? Should you not be in the dining room breakfasting?"

Terra shook her head, the smile fading. "Not really, I was just wondering how things in South Figaro are coming along."

The king sighed as he realized he could no longer put off the issue. "Chadron knows about the impersonators, and we are trying to figure out the best way to deal with the situation." Although Terra had offered her services, Edgar felt as if she would be better off not knowing the kingdom's affairs. But the girl was not deterred.

"So what have you come up with?"

"A lady like you should not be worrying about state matters in the morning," Edgar smiled gallantly. "Come! Let me take you down to breakfast!" And before she could reply, the king had seized her by the arm and half-escorted, half-dragged her down several flights of stairs to the dining hall, where the pleasant aroma of frying eggs and sizzling sausages greeted them. Terra sighed, taking in as much of the scent as she could.

"Meat is quite a luxury in Mobliz still."

"Yes…we really should be thankful for the things we have now, and enjoy them while we can," Edgar said. _Not that there was much to be thankful for if things in South Figaro got worse,_ he thought grimly. He watched as Terra sat down and gave him one of her bright smiles.

"It really is a beautiful day today, isn't it? I was thinking, maybe we could take a walk out later…"

The king mused as he took a seat opposite her. "That would be a good idea, but I have affairs to tend to after breakfast."

"South Figaro?"

"Mhmm." The sound was uttered rather grudgingly. Terra helped herself to some eggs.

"Can I attend the meeting too?"

"I would rather you not, milady," the king smiled winningly. "Leave these matters to the men, South Figaro will be ours again in no time at all!"

Terra frowned and looked down at her plate, but did not want to argue with the king. "Alright…I guess I'll do some sight-seeing on my own then…"

After breakfast, it was all the king could do to stop himself from following Terra out into the bright sunlight of the day. He turned and headed to the throne room.

"Oh, to be free as Sabin in the trees," He muttered.

* * *

><p>Chadron was already present when the king entered. His back was turned, but Edgar could already imagine the advisor's dark brows furrowed in deep anxiety and the pale lips drawn into a thin, tight line.<p>

"Have you thought about the situation, Your Majesty?"

Edgar paused. "Yes, I have. I think the best course of action would be to have spies scout for more information in South Figaro to see who these men are, and what relation they have with the original invaders. In the meantime our own supplies are running low, and we should look for other resources as well as means of transport, seeing as South Figaro's port is no longer available to us."

"But Your Majesty, which nation can we turn to? Given the circumstances, Figaro is still the most prosperous nation in the world. Doma is still undergoing repair, and the other towns are much too small and weak to support the needs of a kingdom like Figaro…"

"We can gather supplies from different towns: Maranda, Kohlingen, Tzen, Narshe…and we can offer to help rebuild their towns in return. The only problem is transportation."

Chadron thought for a moment. "I remember there was a man you told me about…the one who owned a flying ship? Perhaps you could ask him to help you deliver the goods."

"No," the king said hastily, and hesitated. His reply had been too prompt, even for him. "I-I do not know where he is now, it would be hard to get in touch with him."

"But he is our only hope! Your Majesty, in times like these we need to draw on all our resources. If not, the kingdom will be lost!"

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and the king whirled about. "Your Majesty, Lord Barron has arrived!"

"Show him in." Who was Lord Barron? The doors opened, and a tall man entered. He wore polished blue and gold armour, and his posture was straight and tall. His brown hair was combed neatly; tucked under his arm was a helmet with a red insignia emblazoned on the side.

"Your Majesty, I am the Lord of Paladeo, a new kingdom just established on the north-western continent. I thank you for your time." The man bowed deferentially.

The king returned the gesture by way of courtesy. "It is my pleasure to receive you here, Lord Barron. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"I heard that South Figaro has run into some trouble lately."

Edgar raised an eyebrow and observed the man who stood still as a statue. The king decided to play along.

"Yes…somewhat. You're very well informed, Lord Barron."

"News travels like wildfire, Your Majesty. I wish to be of aid to Figaro. Paladeo is still relatively small, and its army still developing, but we must help each other in times of trouble to vanquish evil and restore peace to the land!"

The king nodded, stroking his chin. "You speak wisely, Lord Barron. But how could we accept your aid? Surely it should be Figaro aiding Paladeo, and not vice-versa?"

At that moment the lord lifted his head to look the king square in the eye. Edgar was taken aback by the sharp, dark brown eyes that were directed at him. Lord Barron's face was angled in such a way that the light entering the room reflected off his orbs, giving them a golden glint.

"Your Highness, surely you are aware that your kingdom is in great trouble if South Figaro is occupied," he said quietly. "Paladeo can provide you with the supplies you need. I also heard that your castle can travel between Narshe and Kohlingen…if you could make that trip once each month, we will supply you with all you require, as well as the fuel needed to travel between deserts. No strings attached."

Edgar was greatly unnerved. "Lord Barron-"

"King Edgar, you heard me." The lord's tone was firm. "It is the least we can do for Figaro. So we will expect you in two weeks' time-"

"Hold on, Lord Barron." The king arrested the man mid-sentence. "Your offer is very kind and would be much appreciated. However, I hope you understand that these are rough times, and that I am not in a disposition to accept help from - newly-made acquaintances - easily. If you could please give me time to consult with my advisor…"

The lord nodded, his brown eyes turning cold and hard as he looked to the shadows. "I understand, King Edgar. Please consider Paladeo's offer carefully. I shall be on standby; you know where to look if you need me. Good morning to you, Your Highness." And without further ado, Lord Barron swiftly turned on his heel and left as suddenly as he came.

Edgar turned to Chadron, who had been standing silently behind him throughout the exchange. "His offer would indeed be much appreciated…if only we knew where this kingdom Paladeo rose from, and how reliable his word was." The advisor nodded his mutual agreement.

"It is most suspicious, if I may say so, Your Majesty."

Edgar stopped to think, but found that he could not do so at present. Events were unfolding before he could register what was going on and act accordingly. He sighed.

"Have you seen Terra this morning, Chadron?"

* * *

><p>"It's such a beautiful day today," Terra sighed, staring up at the brilliant blue sky. She closed her eyes as the wind breezed across her face, and smiled, remembering the time when Locke had first brought her from Narshe to Figaro. Things had not been pleasant back then, but she was glad that she could look back on the incident with fondness. If Locke hadn't found her, she would have been kidnapped and most likely executed by the Narshe guards. And what would the Returners have done then…?<p>

Terra crouched, tracing a circle in the warm sand. Her thoughts began to wander. Would she be able to bring everybody back together again? In Mobliz, the idea had been so novel and exciting that she had left for Figaro without hesitating. But now, when given time to sit down and reflect, a reunion seemed like a much harder thing to do. First, she would have to find out where everybody was. Then, she'd have to find some way of contacting them. And then they might have other, more important things to attend to. Even Edgar, the most accessible of them all, was caught up in castle affairs, and how could she even dream of finding the others without his help? Terra was so deep in thought that she did not notice a soft but heavy footfall approach her.

"It's only been ten years hm…?" Terra leapt and whirled round to face the king of Figaro side-on. She observed his profile. The scruffy bird's next from the morning was now combed back neatly and tamed into a braid, and his blue and green armour gleamed in the sunlight. There was no doubt that he had taken on the crown of royalty: his eyes were set and determined, his proud posture and bearing showed his superiority to all. He was the image of a true king. Yet Terra could see that the worries and anxieties accompanying this rank of honour were beginning to take their toll. In those broad, straightened shoulders, there was the hint of a slouch; between his sturdy eyebrows, the hint of a crease. She smiled sadly.

"Only ten years…time flies, doesn't it?"

"No…on the contrary, milady, time moves rather slowly. It has only been ten years, and yet it feels like eternity since we last saw each other."

"Have you been in touch with Sabin lately?"

"No; the last I heard of him, he was going to Triangle Island to train and become stronger."

"Triangle Island? Of all places! The world has one Gogo too many as it is!" Terra laughed, and Edgar laughed with her, but the laugh subsequently died down into an awkward silence.

Edgar broke the ice.

"A man came to Figaro today."

"Oh?" Terra was all ears.

"He called himself Lord Barron…from the kingdom of Paladeo." Terra frowned.

"Where's that? I've never heard of it before."

"That's exactly what I want to know. Apparently, Paladeo is a newly established kingdom to the west. You'd think that a new kingdom would have enough problems stabilizing on its own, but he offered to supply Figaro with everything we could possibly need to deal with the South Figaro occupation. He wanted nothing in return." A soft sigh escaped the king's lips.

"That sounds awfully fishy. You can't accept things from lords who turn up out of the blue."

"I know. In fact, he could be taking part in a grand conspiracy to throw me off the throne." Edgar wagged his finger, laughing at Terra's open mouth. "How many times have I heard that from Chadron? Oh dear, perhaps I'll sound like him someday!"

"Edgar…" Terra was slightly annoyed. How could he be so nonchalant? The Edgar she knew would not beat about the bush, skirting the issue! What was happening? She shook her head; perhaps she'd been away from him for too long.

"I think you should look for alternatives," she said quietly. "Figaro will not be able to hold out for so long without a steady stream of supplies. You don't need me to tell you that, Edgar." With that the girl rose and left, leaving a troubled king looking out after her. Terra's slim, retreating figure wavered in the hot desert air.

* * *

><p>That night, Terra packed all her belongings. As she finished she closed the zipper of her bag (Edgar had gifted everyone a zipper satchel at the celebration party. One of his more modest creations, but practical to say in the least) and sat on the bed, meditating.<p>

"Lord Barron…" The name seemed familiar and foreign to her at once. But where could she have heard it? If Edgar was right, Paladeo was on the other side of the world; how could she, in a remote town such as Mobliz, have heard of nations built far, far away? If only Setzer were here, that they could scan the area at a safe distance for evidence of that wretched kingdom!

A knock at the door jolted the girl back to reality. "Milady, may I come in?" It was the king.

"Y-Yes." Edgar entered, his boots sounding loud and unnatural against the wooden floor. He stopped as he looked first at the bundle of belongings on the bed and then at Terra.

"Milady…?" Terra stood up.

"I'm returning to Mobliz." The king's eyes flashed.

"How, may I ask? South Figaro is not an option, if you remember."

"I will sneak back into the town and leave by port," Terra said unhesitatingly.

"Have you considered that they might not let you go on the grounds that you will spread unwanted knowledge about them? You're putting yourself in unnecessary danger, and I cannot let a lady do so on my conscience!" Terra looked away.

"That may be true…but so far, I've done nothing but worry you. You have too much to be getting on with, so I think it would be best if I returned to Mobliz. If you keep me informed, I can look out for you and not be a burden to you at the same time."

"How can you-"

"Edgar!" Terra's sharp, firm tone silenced the king. "Please, just let me go." The formalities were too much for her. Edgar took a seat on the bed.

"Milady, I am truly sorry to hear that you are leaving so soon, and on such short notice. You insist on going alone?" Terra turned to face him. He was smiling slightly, but the corners of his mouth trembled and his eyes resembled those of a small, lost puppy.

"I can take care of myself, don't worry," she replied, trying to sound cheerful. "All you have to do is send a carrier pigeon, and I'll be at your beck and call!" She made a mock salute but wavered, unconvinced by her own words.

"It is dark, you had better wait till morning. Think of the sand rays and alacrans!"

"Don't be silly Edgar, after what we've been through together, sand rays and alacrans are really nothing to get worked up about." Although the words were light, the tone with which they were uttered was heavy and dead-weight. Terra and Edgar looked at each other solemnly.

"Ten years is too long…much too long," the king said quietly. "I am sorry I could not help with the reunion."

"It's nothing; I should have known that you would be busy." The king held out his arm, and Terra took it. He escorted her to the palace door and watched as she stepped out. Outside the safety of the castle walls, her frame seemed slight against the pitch black of the night.

"Wait, Terra." The girl looked back, puzzled. A cloak was draped about her shoulders.

"Take this with you, the night will be chilly," Edgar said. "If only you were not in such a hurry to leave, I would-"

"Thank you Edgar, you've done more than enough for me," Terra cut in, and hesitated, not knowing what to say. "So…I guess it's goodbye for now, then." The king nodded and stepped back into the castle.

"Take care." The door swung shut, loud and firm, and for a moment Terra felt isolated and alone. She looked toward the direction in which South Figaro lay, and shuddered as a bitter wind swept over her.

_But surely, _she thought as she took her first step. _This isolation is much better than being in Figaro. With Edgar._

To be honest, Terra felt suffocated in the king's presence. She didn't know why, but she felt as if being at Figaro somehow bound her to him, as if being with him meant that she would never be able to act on her own free will ever again. She recalled a scene from when they were escaping Kefka's Tower of Judgment.

* * *

><p><em>"The door's locked!" Celes exclaimed as she wrestled with the metal. Edgar rushed to the general's side, dexterous fingers moving over the handle as he examined the lock and the buttons.<em>

_"Allow me." _

_Celes slowly backed away, and the group watched anxiously as Edgar fiddled with the door. Suddenly the walls shook and a great rumbling rose from within. Relm screamed with fright as a large beam loosened and fell towards the king._

_"Edgar! Watch out!" _

_Terra shrieked in anguish as she watched, certain that her friend was going to die. The beam came closer, closer, and then…_

_A large grating noise was heard, and Locke shouted._

_"Sabin, are you okay?"_

_"I'm not a wuss, thief-boy," Sabin grinned as he hefted the stone up like a weight-lifting champion. "I'm used to greater masses than this baby!" He glanced sideways at his twin brother, who had resumed work on the lock. Sabin's eyes softened. He spoke quietly, but Terra's heightened esper senses let her hear every word._

_"I didn't turn my back on the kingdom, big brother…I knew you'd be a better king. I trained hard knowing I'd have to help you one day…that's what my muscles are for!" At that point the lock clicked, and the door swung open. _

_Terra flew through the door, calling for everybody to follow her. She had not said anything about the incident, and there was no need for her to, but even now she could recall Sabin's words as clearly as if they had been spoken yesterday…_

* * *

><p>Until her recent encounter with Edgar, Terra had never realized the true meaning of being king. It was a lonely path that only the strongest could take. And even then, the strongest could fail…<p>

_Where is Sabin now,_ Terra thought bitterly, scuffing the sand with her boot. _Where is he when Edgar needs him most?_ Sudden tears filled her eyes as she realized that she was running away from the very man she sought to protect.

"All he needs is a friend to talk to. So where am I going, and what for?" She thought, hating herself immediately. Would she rather go to South Figaro and put herself in danger than stay at Edgar's side and help him in his time of need? The girl desperately wanted to turn back, but her heart was uncertain.

"It's too late now," she told herself. "He doesn't need me hanging around causing trouble."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! A penny for your thoughts? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVI.

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the huge delay, I had a case of writer's block coupled with ginormous homework piles! Here's an appetizer for what's to come next – hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Sabin panted, eyeing his calm opponent. He doubled over, broad, callused hands pressed to his knees. Then, without warning, he lunged, fast-paced punches shooting through the air.

"Take that, and that, and that!" As he punched and kicked, Sabin felt an interminable assault on his own body. But he could do nothing to block the attacks; it was as if he were fighting his own mirror image. Suddenly a powerful punch slammed into Sabin's stomach, sending him flying straight into a tree. The tree shuddered on impact, surrendering its leaves to the rich-red soil below. The monk pointed an accusing finger at his opponent.

"I didn't make that last punch! You did that of your own accord!" Sabin shouted at Gogo. The mimicry expert sat down on the ground and pointed his own thin, bony finger at the monk.

"I mimic everything you do, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have to follow you all the time," Gogo said quietly. Sabin emitted a funny noise, but the mimicry expert continued as if he had not heard the monk's snort of derision.

"I am a quick-change artist. I observe my opponent's moves and work quickly to mimic them. If my opponent deliberately tries to thwart my mimicry, I have to think quickly of ways to block him, and attack from a different angle. Fighting isn't just about muscles and strength. It is also a battle of the mind." Gogo stood up.

"The times are changing, Sabin. We must learn to adapt and go with the flow." A swish of the cloak, and Gogo was gone.

* * *

><p>Sabin trudged on the gravelly path towards his humble abode, rubbing his sore arms and growling. His technique had not improved one bit since his arrival on Triangle Island. The monk slammed the door open, stomped over to the counter and put his kettle on to boil. He glanced at the fragrant flowers on the counter, then slumped into a nearby chair and sighed.<p>

In the first few fights, Gogo had sparred furiously until either he or Sabin fell to the ground in exhaustion and defeat. Sabin usually came out the victor of these skirmishes: he was stronger and more skilled than the mimicry master, and was able to win most fights based on stamina. But two years ago, when Gogo had recovered within the confines of a Zone Eater's belly after a particularly painful fight, he began to twist Sabin's style. Now, a floppy punch (a badly-timed, weak punch in Sabin speak) or a contortionist dodge was enough to throw the monk off.

What irked Sabin was that he could not think of a counterattack. He, the powerhouse who could silence an adversary with any one of his eight blitzes, was stumped by weak maneuvers that would make Master Duncan (now dead and long gone) writhe in his grave.

For the billionth time in his five-year stay, Sabin thought of Figaro. Part of him yearned to leave God-forsaken Triangle Island and go home; the other part accused him of wanting to leave only because his training had hit a rough spot. That part hurt his man-pride, and for once in his life, Sabin wished he had no man-pride to speak of.

Wasn't it man-pride that had made him leave in the first place?

The whistling of the kettle woke Sabin from his reverie, and the monk returned to his domestic business.

* * *

><p><em>They were trapped in a factory that was about to collapse on them. The man wrestled with the door handle, bits of debris and metal scratching his raw, bloodied hands. Sabin knew he was in danger, that he was fighting to save their lives, but he felt detached. His muscles were tense, but his mind was calm. It seemed easier to stay still, to watch the man struggle with that stubborn door handle…<em>

_"Stay still; I'll get us out, and everything will be okay." _

_A large pipe broke from its holdings with a shriek and hurtled towards the man, who did not realize the peril he was in. The monk tried to shout, but his throat constricted and no words came out. There was a deafening crash. Dirt and debris rose in dusty clouds, shrouding the scene. The room fell silent; panic seized Sabin. The monk sprinted to the beam and heaved it away, away from that dangerously still body. The dust settled to reveal the twisted, broken face of his elder twin brother. _

_"Get up! Stand up! TELL ME YOU'RE ALIVE!" A dry, guttural sound burst from the monk's lips._

_No response. Small tears rolled down Sabin's cheeks. _

"_I didn't turn my back on the kingdom, big brother…I knew you'd be a better king. I trained hard to help you, but in the end, you didn't want my help…"_

* * *

><p>Sabin snapped awake with a jerk, breathing heavily. His ears felt damp; brushing his hand over his eyes, he felt fresh trails of tears. The monk shook his head slowly.<p>

"It was just a dream…"

At that moment, a large boom thundered across Triangle Island. Sabin leapt out of his bed as a bolt of fire shot through the open window and set said bed alight. The monk sprinted to the door and threw it open, eyes widening as he stared at his adversary.

"Magitek armour?" A bolt of thunder sizzled through the air and caught Sabin in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby bush. The monk coughed up blood, his head whirling. Hadn't Kefka been defeated ten years ago? If so, then where had the Magitek armour come from? A blast of ice whizzed past his ear and landed a few feet behind him, freezing the ground. Sabin growled.

"I dunno what twisted maniac sent you out here to attack me, but I'm gonna blitz you to death!" Sabin yelled, unleashing his aura cannon. Joints screeched as the machine collapsed with the force of the blitz. In the wake of the resounding crash, Sabin crept out from behind the bush cautiously. Pulling the blackened bits of metal aside, Sabin found the pilot.

"Who put you to this?" The monk grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him up close. The pilot looked at Sabin, revealing bloodshot, hateful eyes.

"Don't get cocky just yet, monk. The army will be here within the hour. Ha, ha, ha!" The pilot convulsed mid-laugh and expired. Sabin dropped the corpse with a shudder and stood up. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and whipped around to see Gogo. The monk gestured awkwardly at the corpse he had just tossed to the ground, but the mimicry expert spoke before he could even say a word.

"Go." Sabin started at Gogo. [A/N: No, Gogo doesn't turn into a pokemon here]

"Huh?"

"Go. The pilot said it himself, reinforcements will be here soon. You must leave by the Serpent Trench, there is an opening nearby."

"But I'll need the underwater helmet-"

"I have one you can use. Follow me, we have no time to lose."

"Wait-" But Gogo had already disappeared into the forest. The monk had no choice but to follow the mimicry expert. The two hurried through the forest into a cave and down dark, dripping passages. After what seemed like eternity, they emerged into a opening where the watery trickles on the cave walls converged to form a steady, flowing river.

"This river leads into the Serpent Trench. From here you can make your way back to Figaro." Gogo removed a chunk of rock from the wall and extracted a tarnished helmet from within. He handed it to the monk. Then, without warning, the mimicry expert shoved the monk into the water. The river swallowed Sabin for a second, but he managed to break the surface and shout the only question he had time to ask.

"What about you?"

Gogo narrowed his eyes. "I'll take care of this." The river's speed increased, and Sabin just had time to put the helmet on before the waters engulfed him completely. As the current swept him along, fear and anxiety gripped his heart. He hadn't planned on returning to Figaro so soon.

* * *

><p>…your support would be most welcome.<p>

_Yours sincerely,_

_King Edgar of Figaro_

Edgar grunted. He crumpled the piece of paper he'd been writing on and tossed it across the room. After a moment's pause, he sighed, got up and retrieved the ball of paper. As he was smoothing his letter out the door opened and Chadron came in. The king groaned in annoyance.

"What did I say about entering without knocking?"

The chancellor bowed, completely unruffled. "To whom are you addressing that letter, King Edgar?" The king sighed, picking up his pen.

"We must take care of the impostors in South Figaro, but our supplies are running dangerously low and attacking now would weaken us considerably. What we need is time, Chadron. And the only way to buy time is to send a message the impostors in South Figaro for assured welfare of the city as well as a request for supplies."

Chadron stroked his chin. "Yes, there is good reason behind that. We can not only determine the nature of these impostors but also get a better glimpse of the people we are against. However, perhaps we should also look to other sources for supplies in the meantime...that Lord Barron who visited a week ago has mysterious origins, but the supplies he promises would benefit us greatly."

Edgar nodded. "Perhaps I will write to Lord Barron tonight. But before that, I will rewrite the letter to South Figaro and have it sent out by today. Now, if you would leave me…" Chadron bowed and left as silently as he had come.

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R, I'll try to upload the next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVI.

A/N: On rereading the story thus far I realize that everything's been a little too heavy…and perhaps I've been too heavy with the description too. So I tried to make things lighter in this chapter (to the point of tweaking Edgar's personality just a little). Please tell me if this 'style' is better, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Gau was bored.

Up on a cliff, the boy watched lazily as monsters of all kinds roamed the vast expanse of land known to many as the Veldt. Upon his return, he'd found a myriad of new monsters in his home, including a particularly ugly one that resembled the despicable villain Kefka. How did that get there, and wasn't Kefka supposed to be dead? But this unique new 'species' didn't seem to be half as threatening. So Gau went by his favourite principle: live, and let live.

But going back to the main point, he was bored, and still hadn't found anything interesting to do.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Gau saw a dark shadow beneath the Serpent Trench. What was that, another new species come to donate its skills? No; it was too large and too bulky. Gau nimbly leapt off the cliff and galumphed his way to the river's edge. To his shock, he saw a large head sporting a tarnished helmet break the surface of the water. Gau called forth his rusty reserves of language and said, with some difficulty,

"Thou dead?"

The face behind the screen visibly darkened and mouthed something. Gau recalled something a sniggering Locke and a blushing Cyan had taught him. Expletives. The boy growled, and refused to help Sabin fight the trench's fast-flowing current. He thought he heard an indignant splutter from the helmet's air tube.

Then Gau wondered what the monk was doing floating down the Serpent Trench. Surely it wasn't for old times' sake; maybe he was going on an adventure?

Gau clambered into the nearby cave, pulled on his own underwater helmet, and plunged into the water after Sabin. Whatever it was this time, he wasn't going to be left behind!

* * *

><p>The letters had been sent six days ago, but Edgar had received no response to date.<p>

The king sank into his chair, sighing. Outside, the skies were blue; the sun blazed a trail of heat across the sand. _From the weather,_ the king thought bitterly, _you would never have guessed that Figaro was in such trouble._ All Edgar wanted to do was lie back in his chair and sleep for a very long time.

Rather, the king let his thoughts wander. He had heard nothing from Terra since her departure, in spite of parting promises to write him when she was safe in Mobliz. Could the journey from Figaro to Mobliz take over a week? Perhaps, if one considered the dangers in passing through South Figaro…

A pang of regret hit the king. Had he been right to let Terra go, or should he have made her stay within the confines of the castle? Yes, she'd been stubborn, she'd been angry, but ultimately, Figaro was _his_ castle, _his_ territory. Who was Terra to steamroller the king of Figaro flat? Annoyance washed over the king. Thanks to his bad judgment Terra was braving the dangers of travel while he, the world's most affluent ruler to date, wasted his time sighing over relatively trivial affairs! He couldn't take this inactivity much longer.

The king rose from the chair and strode to the throne room. Looking around quickly to make sure no one else was present he swiftly darted behind the throne and pressed a small button disguised as a ruby. A part of the wall creaked open to reveal a narrow staircase. Edgar winced at the sound; he'd have to oil those hinges soon or his hidden passage would no longer be a hidden passage.

Edgar stepped through and pressed another button. The wall closed gently behind him, and he slowly descended the staircase. With every fifth step a set of lights lit up before him, leading him safely down the long, winding staircase.

Finally, he reached a large metal door. Edgar turned the handle and the door swung open (smoothly this time) to reveal a magnificent workshop. Unlike the natural materials he'd used to construct Figaro Castle, the workshop was made entirely of metal (save for the stone benches, which were more practical to work on). Shelves made of aluminum held countless creations dating back to his adolescent days. Down here, there was no need to worry about the chill of bitter desert nights, for the surrounding sand acted as an insulator and small air vents allowed for efficient air exchange. This room, in short, was the pride of Edgar's design. The king inhaled a deep breath and sighed, feeling as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Edgar's first act upon his ascension to the throne had been to redesign the castle. It had been in ruin; turrets crumbled, walls leaked stale brown water and rat burrows appeared in the most astonishing of places. The secret workshop had only occurred to Edgar when he chanced upon large scraps of metal in a dark cellar. After the renovations were complete, the king had sworn his constructors to secrecy and spent the first few years of royalty in the workshop whiling away months of grief and solitude. Not even Sabin knew about this secret room. Slowly though, kingdom affairs had drawn him out of his shell and forced him to take responsibility. And when he'd finally accepted his position, Locke appeared in his throne room one day dragging a dirty, bewildered girl behind him…

A cheeky grin tugged at the corners of Edgar's lips as he remembered his failed attempts to 'woo' Terra. Terra was a challenge he would gladly have taken on, had Locke not told him of her background. He'd backed off then, not wanting to hurt the innocent girl's feelings, and practised instead on cool Celes who, in the end, only had eyes for his mischievous thief friend. Not that he really cared. Celes was a pastime, but Terra was a completely different story…

Edgar absent-mindedly grabbed a chainsaw prototype off the shelf, thinking. What was he going to do today? Hone his drill, which had been squeaking with disuse since Kefka's defeat, or start on that machine his castle merchants were always bugging him to design…what was it again? Oh of course, a device that could add, subtract, multiply and divide…The king was so lost in thought that he did not hear the footsteps above. By the time he noticed something was amiss, the door had swung open and a large foot had stomped impudently into the room. Edgar gripped his prototype chainsaw, quite forgetting that it could not work.

"Who goes there?" He barked, his heart skipping a beat.

Sabin stepped into the room.

"Flashy." The monk commented.

Edgar's eyes widened.

"How'd you know about-"

"Come big brother, I've known about this place since you had it built. When I saw you press that button with a gleeful look in your eyes, I knew you wouldn't be telling me anything anytime soon. So I just left you to yourself, to let you have your bit of fun." Sabin caught his brother's eyebrow twitching and quickly added, "But I haven't been down here before."

There was a pause as Edgar absorbed the information. Then he smiled tightly. Sabin guessed his brother was shocked that his secret haven had been discovered. But did he have to act so disappointed about it? He changed topics.

"I've got news for you, big brother. Let's go upstairs and talk. Gau's here too, but I made him stay in one of the guest chambers."

The staircase was too narrow, so Sabin went first with Edgar trailing close behind. Nothing was said; uneasiness hung thick in the air. Finally Edgar cleared his throat and spoke, his voice echoing unusually loudly against the walls of the passage.

"I thought you were training on Triangle Island with Gogo."

"Oh, that." The king cocked an eyebrow at his brother's passive tone. "Yeah, there was a big attack on Triangle Island."

"And you fled?" Edgar bit back a grin as he just about felt the pulsing vein in Sabin's neck. If anything, Sabin hated being accused of running from a fight with his tail between his legs.

The monk stopped abruptly and rammed his elbow into the adjacent wall. The door to the throne room opened and Edgar stared at the totaled button.

"You could've been gentler," he groaned. Sabin ignored his older brother and stepped back out into the throne room, stretching his arms.

"It was getting a little stuffy in that passage. But I did want to talk to you about Triangle Island."

Edgar cocked an eyebrow, and his twin continued.

"We were ambushed, and I was forced to escape." There was a pause, and Edgar smirked.

"Don't tell me you travelled all the way here just to cry on my shoulder. Or did you miss me that much, little brother?"

Sabin snorted, but already he could feel his tense, overworked muscles relax. Returning to Figaro always had this effect on him; maybe that was why he stayed away for such long periods of time, to appreciate better the sense of peace and belonging when he came back. Although he'd never admit it, he was more than glad to see that his brother was alive and safe. He took a deep breath. Even if…

"Triangle Island was attacked by Magitek soldiers. There was a whole army of them."

Any hint of a smile vanished from Edgar's countenance. "Why…where did they come from…?"

"That's what I wanted to find out. I thought you'd know something about it." Sabin seated himself in the throne beside his brother, who promptly rose and began to pace agitatedly back and forth across the room.

"When did this happen…and what about Gogo?"

"A few days ago. And I don't know, Gogo shoved me down the Serpent Trench before I could ask any questions...I think he'll be just fine. But big brother, have you heard anything fishy about Magitek knights, armour, anything…?" The king ran stiff fingers through his hair.

"Hell no Sabin, I had no idea Magitek soldiers still existed. I haven't been able to focus on much else, what with the fiasco down in South Figaro."

"South Figaro?"

Edgar cursed himself and turned away from Sabin. "It's nothing, just an annoying distraction."

There it was: the unbearable tension that had made Sabin leave so many years ago. But he wasn't going to ignore it this time. "Big brother, can't you tell me anything about Figaro's affairs these days? I've gotta be honest here, I'm sick of you snooping around and being so secretive and never telling anyone anything. Just because I went away to train doesn't mean that I won't be here for you. I know Terra also came by a while ago, and it seems like you chased her away with your new attitude too. How long is this act of yours going to go on for?"

Edgar was surprised at Sabin's outburst; his brother usually saved the lectures for irritating monsters, not family. "Who told you Terra was here?" He snapped, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I saw Chadron heading to the throne room just as you were going into your workshop so I pulled him aside for a chat. According to him, you were slacking off while Terra was around so she wouldn't find out more than she already had about Figaro's problems."

"I'll need to talk to Chadron about that tongue of his; it is growing looser by the day," the king grumbled, before turning to address his brother. "Terra has enough on her plate, why would I want to go dragging her into danger? And with you training in blissful ignorance on Triangle Island, what else could I have done?"

"You could've told Terra about your problems, you fool. Terra's a friend; but seeing as you can't even confide in your own twin brother, I suppose you wouldn't have been able to tell her anything either!" Sabin retorted.

There was an awful silence. Then the door opened and Chadron entered, his expression grim.

"My king, there are two letters for you. One is from Lord Barron, the other from South Figaro."

Sabin raised an eyebrow, but Edgar chose to ignore his twin and took the letters from his chancellor. His hand shook slightly as he broke the seals on the scrolls, skimming each one in turn. At length the king sighed and handed the missals to his brother. While Sabin read, the king sank into a throne and waited for his brother to finish.

"What does this mean, big brother? No supplies, no help? Mobliz is under attack? And what is Paladeo?" At a wave from the king, Chadron filled Sabin in quickly, from the South Figaro occupation to the sudden, magical existence of Paladeo. As he listened, Sabin's fists curled into tight, angry balls. He whipped towards Edgar.

"Why are you keeping quiet about this? Why are you trying to tackle these problems on your own?" The monk demanded. The king's eyes flashed.

"What should I do then, broadcast to the whole world that Figaro is weak and in danger? I'm doing my best to solve the situation already; those cursed Figaro impersonators are nothing compared to the former Empire. Nothing!"

A knock at the door brought Edgar and Sabin to attention. "My king?

"What is it now, Chadron?"

"Mr. Gabbiani, Mr. Cole and his lady are here to see you." Edgar waved a hand weakly.

"Bring them in. Oh, and please escort Gau here too." As Chadron's footsteps receded, Sabin shot his brother a quick look: _You'd better be honest and tell them what's going on._

A few minutes later Setzer, Locke and Celes strode into the throne room with Gau bounding at their heels. Edgar flocked to them with open arms, all traces of anxiety erased from his broad face.

"What a pleasant surprise seeing you all here! Come, my friends, make yourselves at home!"

"I've gone from being the king's best friend to being a generic friend!" Locke sighed theatrically. He nudged the king, who scowled playfully.

"We could have been closer still had you not insisted on going on your thieving adventures."

"It's treasure hunting, can't you remember at least that?"

"Thieving!"

"Treasure hunting, I say!"

"Ahem." Locke quieted next to his wife, who stepped forward to address Edgar.

"I'm sorry to cut the pleasantries short, but we've got to talk to you about serious business Edgar."

Ignoring the king's confused expression, Celes continued: "There have been rumours going on around Kohlingen that Figaro army impersonators have occupied South Figaro and are planning to attack Mobliz. Is this true?"

Edgar could almost hear Sabin's crow of triumph. "Yes, it is." Rather reluctantly, he recounted completely all the events of the past week. At the end, no one could make neither heads nor tails of the situation or place a finger on where Paladeo was and when it had risen to power.

"Poor Terra; all she wanted was a nice reunion," Locke lamented, and was promptly hushed by his wife.

"Maybe they're spreading false rumours about an attack on Mobliz to lure you away from Figaro," Sabin suggested. "Mobliz is conveniently far enough for them; even if you realized what they were up to on the way, you wouldn't be able to backtrack fast enough to prevent an attack on Figaro."

"No, the rumours are true," Setzer intervened. "I was flying over South Figaro about five days ago when a missile flew by, narrowly missing the Falcon and me. Those rascals chased us for at least half an hour before we could make a proper escape. Persistent little buggers…but they'd never be able to match the Falcon in speed and agility. Anyways, one of the pilots got too close so I caught him and gave him a few whacks to loosen his tongue up. Apparently, the impersonators were busy planning an attack on Mobliz."

"And you flew to Locke and Celes before coming here to try and stop me?" Edgar mused. Setzer shrugged.

"I thought you were behind the whole attack, and Locke's the only one who can talk sense into you. So because I thought you were off your rocker, I figured going to fetch Locke first would be most prudent."

"I was not, as you put it so nicely, 'off my rocker'," Edgar retorted. "But five days ago, you say? This is rather worrying." Then a thought hit him, and he groaned. Gau caught the waves of anxiety emanating from the king and moaned in sympathy.

"Terra must be back in Mobliz by now."

"You don't know that Edgar. You haven't heard from her, so maybe she's been waylaid. Hopefully she'll miss the army…?" Celes spoke with a slight tremor in her tone. The king ignored the former Magitek general.

"You're telling me I sent Terra away to have her walk into a massacre? And what about those children she worked so hard to protect, and the people of Mobliz; can I let them get involved in a battle that doesn't even concern them?"

There was a resonating silence; finally the king spoke again. "I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but I have a lot of matters to consider. Please, if everyone could just leave me for a bit, so I can determine the best course of action…"

"Hey, I didn't come here to pose a problem for you to solve alone," Locke retorted. "We're going to figure things out together! Two heads are better than one, right?"

"Too many cooks spoil the broth," Setzer mumbled, and Locke shot him a glare. Sabin stepped forward.

"Brother, are you sure you want us to go?" Edgar waved his hand. As they could do nothing to persuade him otherwise, the meeting was adjourned, and the members filed out one by one until Edgar remained alone in the vast throne room.

The king massaged his temples. What should he do? He felt responsible for Terra; he had to save her from her terrible fate in Mobliz. If Setzer's information was accurate, the South Figaro impersonators could have dispatched their forces anytime between five days ago and now. He would have to find an efficient means of reaching the little town before the attackers did; perhaps he could ask Setzer to lend him the Falcon. But going to Mobliz would mean leaving Figaro unguarded. Could he forfeit the lives of his faithful subjects? Was this one girl worth his whole kingdom? How could he even begin to compare the two?

Looking out the window, Edgar could see the sun setting beyond the horizon, and knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi all, I'm really sorry for the huge delay! I was busy doing exams…but now that's over, hopefully I'll have more time to update.

But in my self-defense, the good thing about updating over long periods of time is that you can re-examine your work. Personally I still think this fic is too heavy at the beginning and that Edgar is somewhat irrational and whiny…so apologies for that, and congratulations to all who managed to make it this far! I've tried to make it lighter (again), so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The following day found the party in the throne room discussing plans.<p>

"...upon my conscience, I cannot let those impersonators take Mobliz. I made the mistake of letting Terra travel alone; now, I must pay for that mistake. But I confess that I will be unable to save Terra without your help." Edgar cleared his hoarse throat. He had been thinking of strategies all night long and looked haggard. "So please lend me your strength."

Locke looked bored. "Need you ask? Terra's our friend too, and we can't lose her to those rascals! Even if it's your mistake," the thief wagged his finger at the king, who scowled. The others nodded, and Edgar turned to Setzer.

"Setzer, thank you for lending us your airship." The gambler threw his head back and laughed.

"I can always do with a few supplies from Mobliz. I hear they make very good cakes, and have the best gambling houses besides."

"If my calculations are correct, then we may still be able to save Terra, and Mobliz, from disaster. But I need your opinion: how far do you suppose Terra could have travelled over the course of a week, given that she went via South Figaro?"

Much hmm-ing and haa-ing ensued before Locke bravely put forth a suggestion, "I'm guessing she'd still be on her way, actually. South Figaro wouldn't let her pass through easily."

"And transport has probably halted altogether. Even if it hasn't, you wouldn't expect to get a boat to Mobliz, of all places." Celes added. "But Terra's resilient; she makes the most out of any opportunity."

"Any opportunity, hm…?" Suddenly, Edgar had an idea. "Setzer, we may need the Falcon for more than just a ride to Mobliz." He laid out his newly-formed plan before the gang, which proceeded to engage in heated discussion and debate. Finally, as the master plan was drawn out, Celes leaned forward in her seat.

"So when do we leave?" There was a brief moment of silence.

"We?" Edgar asked mildly. "Some of us must stay here and protect the castle. I would do that myself, if the mistake were not mine; however, I must see to it that Terra is safe, and thus require your...assistance...guarding the castle." Celes' eyes flashed.

"Do you mean to tell me that I must stay behind in the relative safety of the castle and be a housekeeper because I'm not a man and am therefore unfit to wield a sword?"

"As a former general, Edgar knows you have a lot of experience running important castle affairs; that's why he's asking you to stay, Celes." Locke cut in hastily. The king rubbed his temples.

"Please, let us not argue further on this subject. We have delayed long enough, and the fate of Mobliz lies in our hands. Locke, Setzer and I leave tonight while Sabin, Celes and Gau stay behind to protect the castle. I have already ordered Chadron to prepare us supplies for the journey."

There was a general consensus, and although the sun was still blazing outside, there was not one in the room who rose without a stretch or a yawn. Edgar rose to leave, but did not miss the words his twin brother said in passing:

"You're more a king than ever I remembered you, big brother."

Given the tension between them, Edgar appreciated fully the ambiguity of his brother's statement.

* * *

><p>Terra had never intended to return to Mobliz immediately; not only had she been unable to find suitable transportation out of town, the guilt she felt for deserting her friend had been too great to ignore. After a day or three, Terra decided to stay in town and find out more about the impersonators. Upon entering South Figaro, she'd expected a rundown, war-ridden town; instead, she found herself in a stabilizing one, albeit with wary civilians. How dangerous could it be?<p>

_They must be as confused as I am,_ she mused, slipping quietly into a pub. _But so far, no one's talking. Is there not one loose-tongued drunkard who's willing to share the hottest town gossip?_ She sidled over to the bar and ordered a drink, and noticed the bartender eyeing her after a few sips.

"You're not from around here," he said suddenly.

"I don't come here often," Terra replied, staring at her glass. There was a pause; did he expect her to say more? "This is a very refreshing drink," she said awkwardly, and raised her glass. "To bartenders!"

A roar sounded from a table. "To Figaro!"

Terra jumped, not so much from the abruptness as from the words themselves, and the fact that no one was reacting to them. Weren't there usually soldiers lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce on indiscrete drunkards like these?

"Ignore old Happy. He's always going on about how great Figaro is, what with the spectacular saving they did a while back." Terra turned to face the grinning bartender.

"Wasn't it a spectacular save though? Those black and red invaders didn't stand a chance against the troops!"

"You don't get the point, miss." The bartender leaned over the counter, his moustache bristling. "It's the king's duty, isn't it?" Terra blanched.

"The king?"

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "I mean King Edgar of course! How do you expect Figaro to prosper if it can't protect its neighbouring allies? Figaro _is_ the wealthiest kingdom in the world, after all. And I hear it's expanding quite rapidly."

Terra didn't know how to respond. This was completely different from everything Edgar had told her, and yet the bartender looked convinced by what he'd said. She cleared her throat and took a sip of her drink.

"South Figaro has been quite unstable over the last week, so my parents forced me to stay indoors until things quieted down a bit." Terra laughed somewhat nervously. "I'm afraid I don't know much about Figaro's affairs apart from the little snippets I hear from mom and dad."

The bartender tutted and leaned closer in a confidential manner. "I'll tell you what's going on then miss, if your pa and ma won't. There's been a rumour going around that Figaro's decided to take a more aggressive expansion approach. It seems like the king's got his eye on Mobliz."

Fear gripped Terra's heart, and she almost choked on her drink.

"Mobliz?" She gasped, and the bartender handed her a napkin. "What would the impers-King Edgar do with a town like Mobliz? It's rundown, financially unstable, remote…"

The bartender shrugged. "Beats me. Some people say he's taking things too far, and there's talk of King Edgar turning into a power-greedy despot. I have no idea what he'd want with an out-of-the-way town like Mobliz, but hey, kings have their own wacko theories about the world, maybe there's some kind of hidden motive behind what the chap's doing. Although…it's just a rumour, so it's probably not true anyways."

Terra downed the rest of her drink and slipped the bartender a tip. "Yeah," she said with a tight smile. "I don't think there's anything to it. Thanks for the drink bartender."

"Come again soon miss."

As Terra left, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the drunkard the bartender dubbed 'Happy'. His eyes were slits, and his face was scrunched into an ugly sneer.

"You should be getting home soon; South Figaro can be quite dangerous at night. Something might happen to you, _miss_…" Terra shook the drunkard off and left the pub without looking back. But as soon as she'd stepped outside she fled down the streets, her heart palpitating fearfully. She had to get back to Mobliz to make sure everyone was safe. She had to find a way out of South Figaro. Later that night, as she stole past dozing guards onto the docks, she heard a familiar voice.

"Last call for passengers to Mobliz!"

Terra whipped around, but only saw a captain against the dock lights. She could swear she'd heard that voice somewhere, but how could it be him? Was she hearing things? She shook her head and walked towards the ship.

Forget about hearing things; forget about the all-too convenient opportunity. She just had to get to Mobliz in time.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since she'd left South Figaro.<p>

"Faster, faster!" Terra hissed to the silent maidenhead gazing steadily towards the horizon. "Get to Mobliz already!"

"Miss," a voice said behind her, and the girl spun around to face the captain of the ship, a sturdy, handsome fellow. He stood proud and tall; his feet were set shoulders' width apart and his right hand rested on his sword's hilt. _He seems so…king-like,_ Terra thought, looking away quickly.

"Captain," she responded quietly.

"Beautiful ladies do not often travel unaccompanied." Speaking of 'king-like', he sounded a lot like a certain stuffy king she'd run away from.

"If a lady can take care of herself, why may she not do so?" she retorted, and the captain threw his head back and laughed.

"I don't mean anything by it m'dear; I'm only surprised at your being alone. What brings you on a trip like this? Mobliz is an obscure town."

"My – parents – left it for South Figaro when I was an infant. Even so, I've always wanted to see my birthplace." Terra smiled, and decided to test her hypothesis. "Have you been there before?"

The captain stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I've been several times over the past week with the Aurora. It's not such a pretty place as I heard it was before, what with that rascal Kefka messing the world up ten years ago. But I suppose it's worth a visit."

Terra blinked in confusion. "The Aurora? You mean the Starskipper."

The captain hummed and hawed a bit before bursting into a giggle. "Oh my, of course it's the Starskipper. The Aurora was the vessel I manned years ago! What fond memories we had then…" he sighed nostalgically.

Terra frowned. The captain just seemed to be off his rocker, and she could associate several illogicalities with the trip. For one, what was the purpose of multiple journeys to Mobliz, if it was so obscure, and why was such a large boat needed for it? Perhaps there was some truth to the bartender's rumour?

But if she arrived safely, she was convinced she could stop an attack in time.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, we've suddenly run aground due to a navigational error; we'll be delayed for a day or two, and we apologize for the inconvenience," a sailor announced, and there were many groans from the passengers. Terra bit her lip; how was she going to get to Mobliz to prevent the invasion now? She called the aforementioned sailor on his way to the captain's cabin.<p>

"Where are we exactly?"

"A kilometer or two past the Forest of Mobliz." Terra knew the place immediately; it was the forest where she used to pick herbs for her adopted children.

"Please let me off here, I have urgent business in Mobliz."

"But going on foot is dangerous, miss. And you'll be all alone – "

Annoyance flickered in Terra's eyes. What was with men and their silly ideas of damsels in distress? Edgar didn't seem to be so unique after all. "I will be just fine," she said curtly. "Please let me off the ship, and please do not say a word about this to the captain. I don't want to make him worry unnecessarily." To her relief, the sailor allowed her off, and she dodged her way through the wild grasslands, keeping low at first in case the South Figaro impersonators had already arrived.

A day later, Terra arrived in Mobliz. As she spotted the village gates, she smiled at the thought of seeing her adopted children again. But on entering, she noticed the quietness and coldness of the place. There were no villagers roaming about, no merchants selling their wares. Something was wrong.

"Welcome home, Terra," a voice said. She heard someone approach, and looked up to see a large man in blue and gold armour. The sword at his side had a small red insignia emblazoned on the hilt. From behind the girl sensed numerous soldiers closing off her only escape route.

"W-Who are you," Terra said hoarsely. "What have you done to my people?"

The man chuckled. "Getting possessive, are we? That's funny, because you don't own anything…not even yourself. You don't have the right to ask about them, or the right to walk around free like this. Take her away, guards. We will see her safely to the Mainland."

"The Mainland? I'm…not…going…ANYWHERE!" Terra screamed. She tried to draw her Ultima sword but was prevented from doing so as the man grabbed her wrists.

"I insist. We can talk later, but for now you are our prisoner, and will stay as such until we reach-"

A loud, ringing voice cut the man's sentence short.

"Get away from her!"

Terra's captor reeled backwards as an arrow lodged itself into his shoulder. Many other soldiers fell, writhing in pain, as a figure emerged from the shadows. It was the captain from the Starskipper. Terra gasped as the resemblance finally clicked.

"Edgar!"

"It seems I was just in time," Edgar adjusted the auto crossbow, feeling its familiar weight in his hands. "Sorry, but I can't let you have Terra." The man growled.

"Do you know exactly who you're meddling with?"

"The next arrow goes straight to your heart," Edgar said calmly. "Answer my questions if you want to live."

The man grinned, clutching his wound. "I'll answer your questions…in hell."

It all happened in a flash. Terra heard Edgar shout and felt his weight thrown against her. She heard a deafening roar and screwed her eyes shut.

Then all was quiet. A soft breeze brushed across her face, and Terra opened her eyes to see the clear blue sky above her. She winced as she caught the stench of burned flesh on the wind, and then remembered Edgar.

"Edgar! Are you okay?" She cried, sitting up and seizing the arms wrapped around her waist. "You can't die here, not now, not for my sake…" A lone tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't die that easily, milady."

Terra looked down, amazed, as a ruffled Edgar – ruffled, but alive - lifted himself off her and smiled slightly. "I wouldn't die knowing that I'd leave you here, all alone, in this terrible world."

She wanted to scold him for his flippancy, but also wanted to laugh at his silliness. She looked into his blue eyes, and noticed that they weren't just blue, they were electrifyingly blue. She knew blue was a cold colour, and yet, she could feel nothing but warm relief within her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, and the king nodded.

"As long as you're okay," he grinned. There was a small cough, and the king suddenly sprang from Terra's lap, his face reddening slightly. "Do you…remember all of this?" He made a gesture, and Terra looked about her. She was on a long, wooden deck. She noticed a black figure before her, white hair billowing in the wind. Her eyes widened.

"Surely it can't be-!"

"Terra, it's been a while!" Setzer turned around, saluting the girl. "Welcome back to the Falcon, we've missed you greatly." The gambler turned to the king, who was standing at the side. "I've said my part, how about you?"

Terra looked back at Edgar, who had suddenly regained his composure. "I do not have much of consequence to say. Although –" he turned to Terra and bowed. "I do apologize for pushing you to the ground." Edgar offered a hand to Terra, who was still seated on the deck.

"No…" Terra said. Edgar had reverted back to his closed, formal self, but in a brief moment, she'd seen _him_: Edgar, the king; Edgar, the protector; Edgar, her friend. It was a warm feeling. She smiled and took his outstretched hand.

"Thank you for saving me."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVI.

A/N: Revised version of this chapter, complete without the banter on 'Norwegian Wood'. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You were the captain all along?" Terra asked Edgar. They were seated on a comfortable sofa below deck. Seagulls swooped about the Falcon. They dove close, then drew back out again, curious yet respectful of their larger cousin.<p>

"Yes," Edgar said, smiling. "Didn't I do a good job?"

Terra smiled back. "If not for the constant 'ladying' you were doing, I would almost have believed that you weren't such a unique man after all."

"Au contraire," the king rallied. "If I had not been so concerned for your ladyship's welfare, I would have been considered a very unique man indeed."

A rustling sound, followed by a grunt, was heard.

"Come on out whenever you're ready. Don't be shy!" Edgar called, and Terra giggled.

From behind, the couple heard a curtain being drawn back, and they turned to see Locke, clad in a blue-striped sailor's uniform, step out from the changing room. His shirt was too broad at the shoulders, and the long sleeves, though rolled up, drooped wearily over the his arms. The pants sagged and bulged at the bottom, bloating his normally thin legs. Terra's eyes widened as she recognized the sailor from the ship.

"I thought Edgar was pretending to be the sailor, too!"

Locke turned red in the face and Edgar gave an appreciative laugh. "Just because I said you shouldn't wander off alone doesn't mean that I'm Edgar," he said defensively, and growled, tugging at the blue neckerchief. "This huge uniform makes me look shapeless. Can I take it off now?"

"If you insist," Edgar said, and Locke disappeared quickly into the changing room. At that moment, Setzer appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The villagers have all been moved back to Mobliz. They'll be safe for the time being, but we don't know when the impersonators will strike again. At least they'll be on the watch for such attacks in the future."

"Thank you so much for saving them," Terra said, turning to the gambler. "I don't think I could have gotten back to Mobliz in time to save them all…just thinking about the carnage the attack could have created makes me feel cold inside…" she shivered. Edgar made a move to put his arm around her shoulder, but hesitated and ended up patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm glad I could help." Setzer paused. "But why would they want to capture you?"

Terra chewed her lip and shook her head. "I haven't taken one step beyond the Mobliz forest for the last ten years, and outside contact is limited. I don't understand how anyone would know that I was staying in Mobliz, and I don't know why they would want me either. Espers and magic disappeared alongside Kefka, so I'm no different from anyone else."

After a pause, Locke said, "Maybe the impersonators know that you're linked to us. You were in South Figaro for a while; did you learn something they didn't want us to know?"

Terra's eyes cleared. "Yes," she said, and proceeded to fill her friends in on her conversation with the bartender. "But it's still strange that they didn't detain me in South Figaro and tailed me to Mobliz instead," she finished.

"That's not true," Edgar said. "There was nobody following our ship, I made sure of that. They were headed directly for Mobliz, which implies that they didn't know you were in South Figaro to begin with. But as for the rumours that I'm trying to forcibly expand my kingdom-"

"So basically we've got three problems at hand," Setzer cut in. "We need to figure out why the impersonators want Terra when they can't even recognize her, we need to know why they want people to believe that Edgar is turning into a tyrant, and we also need to figure out Paladeo's origins.

"Isn't a common solution to the second that the impersonators want power for themselves?" Locke asked. "Power's a pretty good motive for anything, I'd say."

There was a silence in the room; finally, Edgar spoke. "How about we return to Figaro Castle first and consider our options?" he said. "We can also make sure the others are okay." There were nods of agreement around the room.

"So I'll head to Figaro for now," Setzer said, and disappeared up the stairs to the upper deck. Edgar turned to Terra and Locke.

"You should both get some rest; it'll be a while before we get back to Figaro."

"And in the meantime, you're going to…?" Locke asked.

"Think of a way to push those impersonators out of South Figaro."

"Alone?" The thief prodded.

"Excuse me, milady," Edgar kissed Terra's hand, smiling slightly, and left the drawing room without responding to Locke's question. Locke and Terra exchanged glances. Terra opened her mouth as if to say something, but Locke stopped her.

"Don't let it bother you Terra, maybe it's better if we leave him alone for a while. Besides, we'll be involved in any plan he cracks, because he needs us! So rest up for a bit and don't worry; Edgar'll come around in the end."

Terra's eyes clouded over and her lip quivered ever so slightly. She swayed on the spot, looking so fragile that it almost seemed as if the slightest breeze would catch her and whisk her away. Locke perceived all this, and wanted to reach out to Terra, but the girl had already turned and fled to her room. The thief stayed for a moment, wondering if he should follow her, but decided to go above deck for a breath of fresh air instead.

Locke spotted Setzer at the wheel. "Hey Setzer, got a moment?"

"I'm manning the Falcon. What do you think?" Came the annoyed response.

"Put the thing on autopilot, darn it all! I just want to talk."

"I can pilot and talk at the same time. What do you take me for, a wo-"

"You're about to insult the gentler sex, and that's not a wise thing to do," Locke cautioned. "I want your pure, unadulterated opinion on what I have to say, and I thought it'd be easier if you didn't have half an eye on the sky all the time. But do whatever suits you!"

"Pure, unadulterated opinion," Setzer snorted and flipped a lever. "Having one and a half eyes on you is fine as long as I've got both ears too. But since you seem to think it's so important, I'll listen. So what is it you want to say? I want to get back to the wheel soon, there's a very narrow turn I have to oversee."

"It's about Terra and Edgar. Don't you think they've been acting a little…different?"

Setzer shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "It's been ten years since we've seen them, how can you expect them to not be different?"

Locke gaped at the gambler. "You're so dismissive! Don't you feel hurt that neither of them is as close as before? It just doesn't seem like the good old times…" Setzer turned away.

"Sure, they're not as open about things as they used to be, but it's a part of life. You meet people, you part ways, you change. Sometimes the change is so radical that old friends begin to call each other strangers. Chance threw us together before, and chance has thrown us together again. It's like we're cards being shuffled and picked out for a hand. There's a great force pushing us in a certain direction, and everything has a purpose. But right now, that purpose isn't clear, so everyone reacts to the circumstances in the best way they can. In that sense, Terra and Edgar are no different from you or me."

Locke blinked. "I don't really understand where you're going with all this. Is there a way to shorten that?" For Setzer, it was the perfect face-palm moment. He sighed.

"I suppose I just meant to say that adapting is the best thing anyone can do, because times are always changing. So we should just support Terra and Edgar in whatever way we can."

"But I don't know how!" Locke felt like shouting. "They've both changed so much, I don't know _how_ to communicate with them anymore! Edgar's clammed up, and he won't talk about his problems if he can help it. As for Terra, she seems to be scared of something; just now when Edgar did his little 'it's nothing' smile and left, she looked lost and afraid…"

"Leave them be. Things will sort themselves out in the end," Setzer said. The airship had been gliding through a gorge. The river snaked its way below as if debating in which direction to turn before twisting sharply to the right.

"That's my cue to turn," Setzer said, moving to the wheel once again. "But don't sweat it, Locke. Just put your feet up and relax. You're good at doing that." The gambler grinned as he felt Locke's glare burn a hole into his favourite coat.

* * *

><p>"Setzer's just downright insensitive," Locke grumbled as he trudged into the drawing room. "And spouting all that philosophical nonsense, too!" The thief headed for his room, but stopped as he heard a voice coming from Edgar's. He put his ear to the keyhole and heard the king chanting what appeared to be a childish mantra.<p>

"I love her, I love her not; I love her, I love her not…"

This went on for a while, and finally, Locke couldn't take the suspense any longer. He slipped a straightened paper clip into the keyhole and thrust the door open.

"Is the daisy done or not? You've been counting forever!" He said impatiently. He scanned the room and spotted the king. As his eyes absorbed the scene, he raised an eyebrow and left, closing the door gently behind him. An idea took root in his mind, and suddenly, the puzzle that was Edgar and Terra was almost resolved. Terra, who happened to be walking by, spotted the contemplating Locke.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The thief, startled by the girl's sudden appearance, turned away quickly and coughed.

"Nothing," he said, and then a wicked thought came to him. "Maybe you should check on Edgar and see if he's doing okay." He walked to his room quickly, suppressing a laugh, and Terra stared curiously after him.

"What could he possibly mean by that?" Terra blinked, and glanced at the door that led to Edgar's room. It seemed innocent enough, but Locke _had_ been blushing when he'd darted out. What, other than Edgar, lay beyond that door? Her hand rested on the knob, and she hesitated, her fingers closing around it.

Then the door was flung open suddenly and she gasped as it pulled her forwards.

"Locke!"

"Ah!"

_Thud._

Those were the three things Terra heard as she fell onto the broad chest of an indignant king. There was a silence as her mind absorbed the shock of the moment, and then she pushed herself away quickly.

"Edgar, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" she blinked and stared at the king, who turned several shades of red.

"What's that you're holding? It looks like a-"

"A daisy," the king muttered, embarrassed. "Without its petals."

"You were making plans in your room?"

"Yes." Terra's mind whirred.

"So you were making plans in your room holding a daisy without petals and…half naked?" Edgar looked at the confused expression on the girl's face and turned his eyes to the ceiling.

"It's a form of self-expression; thinking like this inspires me!" He laughed awkwardly, and then sighed. "It's a long story." He was suddenly glad that Locke wasn't around.

"I have time, I can listen," Terra said innocently, and Edgar jumped.

"But it's not the kind of story you'd want to listen to! Ladies such as yourself should not be listening to crude stories; they are indelicate to your ears and would horrify you." Terra had heard these words several times before. The first time, she had been hurt, but this time, she was frustrated. Anger swelled up within her, filling her so rapidly she felt as if she would burst.

"Stop it!" She shouted, and the king looked at her in surprise. "If this is how you treat ladies, I don't want to be one! Why do you insist on acting so impersonal! Can't you see? I'm not one of the ladies of your court, nor am I a royal-blooded princess! I'm just Terra!"

Terra paused, and heard herself. Her eyes grew wide; had she just shouted at Edgar? She looked at the king. He was looking at her. There was a shadow in the depths of his blue eyes, and a rueful smile played at his lips.

"I'm sorry…Terra," he said. "Forgive me for being so distant, but I can't be otherwise." There was a pause, and the king retreated into his room. The door shut with a gentle click. She bit her lip as her anger slowly seeped away, eroding her insides, leaving a gaping cavern within her. Tears filled her eyes. She let them fall, uncertain of whether they were tears of sadness or tears of frustration.

But Terra knew she had to collect herself. She knew that Edgar hadn't been serious when he'd talked about 'ladies', but she'd lost her temper anyways, acted completely out of control, and been…not her. She didn't understand where the anger had come from, it had just popped out of nowhere as if someone had been secretly winding a spring within her.

Now that she thought about it, she'd felt unstable since she'd seen Edgar in his castle two weeks ago. So much had happened then, it was as if she'd been swept up in a whirlpool of new feelings, feelings she never realized existed so strongly within her. Was she going mad? She put her hand to her heart, trembling.

She had to apologize to Edgar for her rude behavior, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and knock on the door. Since when had she been so afraid of apologizing to someone? If she couldn't apologize to Edgar for just shouting at him, how could she bring herself to face the soldiers she'd slowly burned to death during Gestahl's reign…?

After five more minutes of hesitation Terra gave up. _I'll apologize tomorrow,_ she told herself firmly as she walked back to her room. _I'm not thinking right, I need time to cool down._

* * *

><p>As they drifted towards Figaro the next morning, the sky was a rusty blood-red, and the wind was beginning to pick up. Setzer, who was at the helm, looked down. His eyes darkened.<p>

"They've made their move."

"What?" Locke ejaculated. Terra looked over the side of the Falcon to see dark green tents spotting the sand about the castle. She glanced over at Edgar. His mouth was a thin, straight line and his brows were furrowed.

"They've besieged the castle; we'll have to find a way to reach Sabin and the others," he said at last. "They have Magitek armour and footmen…but no air troops."

"Magitek armour? Where'd they get their hands on that?"

"Sabin mentioned being attacked by Magitek armour on Triangle Island," Edgar said, and Terra gave him a quizzical look. "Maybe there's a link, but we should investigate later."

"Even so, they have _a lot_ of footmen, and Magitek armour can be formidable at this stage," Locke pointed out. "We're going to have to sneak in, and doing so with the Falcon isn't going to be easy."

At that moment a shout was heard, followed by a loud blast. Terra watched in amazement as a blue beam of light shone from the castle's entrance, dispersing any green spots in its path and creating a massive sand cloud.

"There's our chance!" Edgar said. "Setzer, lower the airship. There's a large space on that turret over there, you should be able to land safely."

Setzer nodded and landed the Falcon gracefully. Locke leapt off the airship nimbly and led the way down the steps to the throne room. Celes and Chadron were waiting for them there.

"King Edgar! Thank goodness you've come back safely!" The chancellor cried. "I wanted to enter dive mode and leave for Kohlingen, but I was afraid you would come here first and get caught up in the violence!"

"No, dive mode is impossible now," a voice said. The group turned to see a bloodied, weary Sabin enter. Gau trailed behind. "One soldier let slip that there are forces waiting to attack us in Kohlingen, too."

"How many of them are there?" Edgar asked in a pained voice. Terra saw that it was all he could do to stop himself from snapping, and remembered her own lack of control the previous day. She felt his pain, and knew she had to do something to alleviate it.

"We'll fight the troops, then," she said, stepping forward. "We need to find the leader of the troops and defeat him; then the soldiers will scatter and flee."

"Roger that. Setzer, you had a good aerial view of the army. How many soldiers would you estimate to be present, and can you say anything about their position?" Celes asked, and Setzer, after a moment's pause, shook his head.

"There are about 10,000 men and 100 Magitek machines in total, but there was no particular formation. In fact, they were all scattered about the castle messily. I believe they're trying to use sheer numbers to overpower us."

Celes looked away, thinking. Finally she said, "Did you see anything unusual about their formation? Was there any kind of focal point?"

"In spite of that mess they call a formation, yes. They were huddled very close together towards the south."

"That's where the general's tent must be then, because they're trying to protect him. Are you sure there weren't any other noticeable clusters?"

"Positive."

"That's strange…you'd think that there would be one general leading the attackers and another few managing the other soldiers…" Celes mused. "It seems like we're up against men who lack battle tactics. You'll need to take the Falcon and fly south to defeat the commander. Sabin can perform his aura cannon to give you the diversion you need. I will go with Edgar, Locke and Setzer. The rest of you must guard the castle."

As preparations were being made, Terra approached Celes. "Why can't I go?" She asked.

Celes looked at Terra, her cold, piercing eyes penetrating the latter's soul. "You're too precious to send out there," she said.

"Celes, Sabin's about to blitz!" Locke shouted. "Follow me!" Celes nodded to Terra and left, her blue cloak brushing lightly across the floor. Confused, Terra moved to the entrance, where Sabin was charging up.

"I'll follow the path your aura cannon creates," she said, placing a hand on her trusty Ultima. Sabin nodded, and handed Terra earplugs to protect herself from the blast. After the earplugs were safely lodged in her ears, Sabin's muscles pulsed with energy. He performed a series of rapid punches, blocks and kicks that, to the untrained eye, meant nothing. But Terra noticed the signs: the shuffling of sand swept by his kicks, the moaning of the wind as it gave way to his fluid movements, the hiss of energy as he twisted it into a ball like a potter molding clay. And suddenly, everything stopped.

"Aura cannon!" The energy, now concentrated, shot from the monk's palms and blasted into the sand, generating a tremendous force. A blanket of sand formed in the sky, obscuring the redness of the sky. Even with the earplugs, Terra's ears rang with the sheer force of the blast.

"Now!" The sound came, muffled, from beside her, and Terra snapped back to reality. Above, she could hear the muted whirring of propellers as the Falcon took to the sky. Sand threatened to obscure her vision, but the path the beam created was clear. Hand on sword, Terra rushed into the mass of confused soldiers, Gau following close behind. As she fought, something within the girl came alive: although she shuddered at the feeling, she continued to fight, chills running up and down her spine with each sword stroke.

Slowly, the world returned to normal as the effects of the aura cannon died down. "We should retreat before the enemy closes in on us," Terra called back to her companions. But when she turned, she found her way blocked by soldiers. At the forefront was a man, obviously the leader. But he wore blue and gold armour. Terra blanched. This leader, and the man who had tried to capture her in Mobliz, wore the same colours.

"Surprise, girlie," the leader grinned. "I thought your friends would be tricked into thinking I was hiding behind my men. Did it ever occur to you that it was a _trap_?" There were titters from the surrounding soldiers. Gau tried to clear a path, but a soldier knocked him back with a spear. Terra's fear was replaced by insurmountable anger.

"Don't hurt my friends!" She yelled, and drew her Ultima again.

"Terra, stop. You can't-" Gau began.

"Don't stop me, I can take care of this!" she snapped. The poor boy shut up, hurt. The leader chuckled.

"Feisty as ever, I see. You were always a fighter, you know? Even when you were with the Empire, you kicked and screamed like a bitch until Kefka subdued you with the slave crown." Terra's eyes widened, and she fumbled with the Ultima.

"How do you know about my time…there…?"

"I will tell you _all_ about it in due course," the leader chuckled. "But you must come with us. Oh, how I have longed for this day…but enough, we must bring this to an end."

Then the wind direction changed. To the left, soldiers screamed and scattered as the Falcon lowered itself to the ground. Edgar was standing at the helm.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Terra?" the king demanded. The leader's face twisted with rage.

"That's none of your business," he spat. "We need Terra, and we're going to take her! Guards!" Two Magitek machines rolled out, and Terra's heart filled with dread as memories flashed before her eyes. Edgar caught the flash of fear and turned back to the leader, his heart thudding painfully.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" The leader laughed a pained, hollowed sound. "You destroy the Gestahlian Empire, take away our livelihoods and then have the _nerve_ to ask me why we're doing this? Get real, _King Edgar_! This, _this_ is for revenge. Fire beam that little boy over there!" The metal jaw of one of the machines lowered, and a fierce red ball of light glowed. Terra's eyes widened.

"No!" She screamed, and darted in front of Gau. Terra felt a flash of pain shoot through her side and a rush of cool air as she was propelled to the ground, away from her friends. She heard the victorious cries of the soldiers, and two of them seize her wrists. Her head felt weak and her vision went blurry. It had been a long time since she'd experienced the force of magic.

"Raging fist!" she heard Sabin shout, and a low, feral growl reverberated through her bones as Gau latched onto a soldier's unprotected hand with his teeth.

"Please be safe," she thought, and then her world turned black.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.<p>

They had rescued Gau and Sabin and escape unharmed. Celes had even managed to plunge a spear straight through the leader's heart, scattering the troops and saving the castle. But even after all of that, the soldiers still had Terra.

For the fifth time that day, Edgar slammed his fist into the table. His fist was sore, but at least the pain dulled the guilt he felt for failing to protect Terra. He hadn't gone all the way to Mobliz to rescue her and then let the enemy capture her, goddammit!

Back on the airship he'd pushed Sabin into a wall, screaming at him. He'd shoved his younger twin brother around before, but this was the first time he'd gotten away with it. Even though he'd been yelling curses at Sabin, deep inside, he knew better. As he raged, Edgar noticed Sabin's dull, passive look in his eyes; those were _the _eyes, the eyes that had wept strong, silent tears after their father's death. In his silence, Sabin was telling him, he knew. They both knew, it wasn't Sabin's fault for losing Terra; it was his.

Edgar sank into a chair, head buried in hands. Since Terra appeared in his library on that cold night, she'd driven him completely to the edge, and most recently, made him lose his temper. Was it acceptable for kings to show emotion and lose their tempers in front of their peers? He remembered his father, face red from too much wine, yelling at a hapless servant for forgetting some napkins. He thought showing anger betrayed a weakness in character, and so swore to hide all his emotions if he became king. After Kefka's defeat, he'd become a sealed vessel of emotions. But recently, it was getting to the point where he'd burst if he had to maintain the seal any longer.

A sharp knock at the door brought Edgar back to reality.

"Hey Your Royal Highness and Ruler of the Stars I mean the Sands! Can I come in?" Locke was calling. Edgar groaned; he was not in the mood to deal with anyone right now. He made a rude gesture at the door, and then realized that Locke was behind the door and not in front of it, and therefore unable to witness his efforts. As he dropped the rude gesture the door opened and his thief friend came striding in. What a happy-go-lucky guy.

"How's the planning going?"

Edgar groaned again. He'd retreated to his room to devise a rescue plan to save Terra, but somehow he'd started pitying himself instead. Locke patted his back.

"I know you're feeling miserable right now, but you shouldn't blame yourself for it. Celes was at fault; I was at fault; everyone was at fault. Which brings me to my next point: we need to come up with a plan _together_."

The king searched for a suitable response and found none. "Fine," he conceded, and at an inviting gesture from Locke, rose and moved towards the throne room.

The others were already seated when they arrived. "We've been waiting for you, brother," Sabin said. "We needed you to start the discussions."

Edgar took his seat at the head of the table and smiled weakly at his brother. Even after he'd seen so much weakness, Sabin still looked up to him. "I'm sorry for pushing you earlier," he said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"It would have been strange if you hadn't," Locke said. "But let's assess what we know and come up with a plan accordingly."

"Right," Celes said. "But before we do that, I first want to say, Edgar, that I was wrong. The soldiers were using a battle tactic used commonly during Gestahl's regime. I lowered my guard, and underestimated them greatly. As a result, we fell into their trap and lost Terra. I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain through my lack of judgment."

Edgar drew himself up in his chair. Even if they all knew the truth, and even if he felt dead and miserable on the inside, he had to be strong, for Terra. "That's water under the bridge," he said. "I, too, was at fault for failing to protect Terra from danger and for letting her out of my sight. For now, let us do as Locke suggests and pool our knowledge to date."

"We have one enemy, and that is the kingdom of Paladeo. Although it was the impersonators who attacked, the leader wore the colours of Paladeo: blue and gold, I believe you said it was. That indicates that there is a link between this mysterious Paladeo and the South Figaro invaders." Setzer said, and Gau growled in agreement.

"And also between Paladeo and the former Gestahlian Empire," Celes added. "At the moment, it seems very much like these soldiers were devoted followers of Gestahl to the end, and even after."

"Why would anybody believe in what that evil man had to say?" Sabin frowned, and the general shrugged.

"Gestahl wasn't really that evil. He had the wrong ideas about things, but he was good at pushing them forward. He was also humane towards the soldiers. The main thing was that Gestahl had too high an opinion of Kefka and subsequently became a puppet of his own kingdom. So I'm not surprised that Gestahl had followers. When the Empire was destroyed, I'm sure they were angry at Kefka too. But we got to Kefka before they did, so now it's just us."

"To think that they waited ten years, and more, to exact their revenge…" Setzer mused. "And they have established links all around the world in secret. They're probably doing all this to give Edgar a bad name and to slowly erode his power and influence. But what they'd want with Terra, I have no idea."

"I thought just as much from the beginning," Edgar said softly, and Sabin gave him a long look.

"How they became such a strong force for Figaro to contend with is also a mystery," Celes continued. "They must have had someone supporting them from behind."

"We need to rescue Terra, but we have no idea where they could have taken her. Possibly to that 'Mainland', but we have no idea where that is either," Locke said. "So…what can we do now?"

There was a silence as everyone mulled over the question. Suddenly, Gau leapt up and down in his chair.

"Letter! Letter from Mr. Thou!"

Celes' eyes lit up. "Of course, I almost forgot! A letter was delivered to us right before the impersonator troops arrived. It's an invitation from Cyan to visit Doma Castle."

"And where is the messenger?" Edgar asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"We let him stay in one of the guest rooms."

Edgar turned to Chadron, who had been standing quietly behind him all along. "Chadron, please go and fetch the messenger boy. I need to ask him a few questions."

The messenger boy came. He was a thin, lanky boy with tousled blond hair, a pale face and blue eyes that darted everywhere. He had a habit of jumping at the slightest sound and twisted his hands when spoken to.

"When did Sir Cyan dispatch you?"

"Three days ago, Your Highness. It took me two days to reach Figaro Castle."

"And you could not leave immediately after delivering this invitation?"

"No, Your Highness. The troops were closing in on me as I reached the safety of your castle, and I could not leave afterwards for fear of being killed."

"They were following you?"

"I noticed the troops when I had just left South Figaro. They were shooting arrows at me and shouting."

"They were trying to kill the boy," Edgar murmured, sitting back in his chair. He addressed the boy, who jumped again. "Did they know your purpose?"

The messenger paused, his fingers twitching slightly. "I was apprehended by the officials in South Figaro. They demanded to see the contents of my letter, and forced me to tell them that I was delivering it to you. They allowed me to pass afterwards, but it was then that I noticed the troops. I travelled through Figaro Cave to buy myself some time – it's never easy for large armies to pass through the narrow passages of a cave, Your Highness – and ran all the way here."

Edgar examined the messenger. "You were extremely brave, messenger boy." He said. "For now, rest easy within these walls and know that Figaro will keep you safe. Return to your room."

"Thank you, Your Highness," the messenger boy said, and retreated, his eyes glancing quickly at the members seated at the table. When the boy had left, Edgar called Chadron again.

"Keep an eye on the boy. His shoes are sandy, but brand new otherwise. He was _not_ chased here by the troops, as he claims."

"Brother!" Sabin exclaimed. Celes nodded.

"Observation well made, Edgar. But in any case, we should probably head to Doma."

"It is most likely a trap, but we don't have any other lead," Edgar sighed. "Time is running short and we need to find Terra as soon as possible." He thought for a moment and then smiled at the group, his blue eyes glittering.

"What say we pay Cyan a little visit?"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thanks for making it thus far, please R&R and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, very sorry for the delay, but I've been cooped up with pre-exam results release stress, uni preparation etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVI.

* * *

><p>When the party arrived in Doma, the weather was beautiful. The sky was an inviting blue and the hills, peppered with stones and blocks of building wood, were a rich green. To Edgar, who had sealed himself away in his desert castle for years, the sight was a refreshing one. It reminded him that, all around, people were still rebuilding their lives. <em>Even if Figaro were to fall, people will build again,<em> he thought. Similar thoughts had allowed him to cling to the hope that people would still thrive in Kefka's ruined world, but now they were unsettling.

"I could just lie down here and cloud-gaze all day," Locke sighed happily.

"Don't you get this kind of scenery in Kohlingen?" Setzer asked.

"Only the construction work bits."

"Ah."

"Don't relax just yet, Locke," Celes said. "Our mission still isn't complete."

"Oh, yes. Mission. Righty-ho, let's go," Locke said, springing to his feet. Celes was still on edge from her tactical slip-up in Figaro. Although no one talked about it, everyone felt the angry aura radiating from her being. No one wanted to stoke the flames further.

They made the short walk from the airship to Doma, which had expanded to encompass a medium-sized village. In the marketplace, a boy ran straight into Sabin.

"Run, run! Can't you see that Figaro's burning down?" he shouted, completely unaware of the man he'd collided into. Ducking and rolling sharply to the right, the boy ran into an alley. A group of street urchins followed him with excited cries.

"They're just playing," Locke said. But Edgar felt uncomfortable nonetheless.

Walking on, the well-defined pavements slowly tapered off into a marsh.

"Just keep going straight and you'll get there. They don't have proper roads so invaders can't find the stronghold easily," a woman said when they asked for directions.

"What invaders would Doma have to worry about? These are times of peace," Setzer said. But the woman rushed off without another word. The gambler sighed. "Well, thank goodness I didn't fly the airship into this marsh."

"It's strange how they used the word 'stronghold' instead of 'castle'. You'd think that the Domans are still fighting," Edgar observed.

"Maybe they are, but they don't want outsiders to know," Celes said. "In any case, we can ask Cyan when we see him."

The party slogged its way through the marsh, but the going was tough. By the time they reached the castle, everyone was muddy and tired. At the castle gates, two sentries approached them.

"What is your business here?"

Edgar straightened himself. "I am King Edgar of Figaro, and I request an audience with your king." He flashed the sentries a badge to prove his identity.

"And these people…?"

"They are my companions," Edgar said.

"King Cyan is out at the moment, but if you will be so kind as to wait…"

"That is no problem," Edgar replied. One sentry escorted the group into the throne room. Compared to Figaro's throne room, this throne room was small. Although brightly-coloured rugs and glittering chandeliers had been put in place to make the throne room more welcoming, the coldness emanating from the stone walls dampened the effect.

"When will King Cyan return?" Edgar asked.

"He will return in due course," the sentry eyed the guests, hesitating. "Would Your Highness like to take a bath in the meantime?"

Sabin roared and Edgar smiled; it was clear that they both liked this bold, brazen sentry. "Yes, a bath – for all of us – would be lovely," the king of Figaro said.

* * *

><p>"I am sorry to keep you all waiting," Cyan's familiar, deep voice rumbled, and the party turned to see him enter. He was still the same Cyan from before, but with extra creases on his forehead. His eyebrows, originally furrowed into a natural frown, had now lengthened, shadowing his eyes.<p>

"It's been a long time, Cyan," Sabin said. "You look…tired."

Cyan nodded. "We've been having trouble with Paladeo lately."

At mention of the mysterious kingdom Edgar jumped. "You know about Paladeo?"

"Everybody does," Cyan gave Edgar a strange look. "It's a recently established kingdom to the east."

Somehow, they were closer to their goal than they thought. "Paladeo lies to the east?" Celes asked.

"Yes. They call themselves a kingdom, but really they are just a small village," Cyan said. "Even so, there have been uprisings daily, and the villagers are discontent with us."

There was a short silence as everyone digested the information. "I don't think I'm the only one who's confused. Paladeo, even as a poor village, wants independence?" Sabin questioned.

"Thou hast stated the situation correctly," Cyan said.

"And I thought you'd corrected your manner of speech," Sabin groaned, as Gau happily began a series of 'Thou's.

"Cyan, speak honestly. Did you take Paladeo forcibly?" Celes asked.

"Guard your tongue, woman!" A guard barked, but Cyan silenced him with a look. Celes' hand hovered ominously over the hilt of her sword.

"Paladeo established itself independently of us, but they were having a hard time doing so because of the evil monsters that still lurk about. As the King of Doma, I could not stand to see them suffer. At the first request from the village elder, I dispatched troops and weapons to Paladeo for military protection. That was five years ago. But somehow, the situation has not improved, and suddenly the people are accusing us of forcibly occupying their land," Cyan's brows furrowed. "They want to force us out…"

"But they have nothing to offer you, so why don't you withdraw your troops?" Celes continued, pushing a little further.

"On the contrary, General Celes, they have something we desperately need that they now refuse to give," Cyan said. "Supplies."

"Supplies?"

"They offered us supplies in exchange for military protection. The land to the east is fertile, but there are many evil monsters out there."

"So where did the Paladeans come from? Surely they didn't just spring out of nowhere," Locke said.

"According to the village people, a straggling group of soldiers from a destroyed empire managed to fight off the monsters and settle down, and they laid down the foundation of the village there. The people you see there now are mostly the descendants; the soldiers themselves have disappeared altogether. I could not find a trace of them."

"This sounds fishy…a group of legendary soldiers creates a kingdom and then disappears, leaving their legacy of descendants behind? It sounds like something that happens over thousands of years, not five!" Edgar exclaimed.

"You forget, King Edgar, that we are talking about a village and not a kingdom. What is thy business with Paladeo?" Cyan turned to the King of Figaro. "Thou showst a great interest in the village."

Edgar hastily narrated his tale up to the point of Terra's capture. When he had finished, Cyan rubbed his temples wearily.

"So that is the true situation. King Edgar, my original intention in inviting thee to Doma was to persuade thee to withdraw thy troops from South Figaro and put aside thy military plans, but it seems that we face something much more sinister and underhanded in nature."

"Rumours do spread like wildfire, true and false alike," Edgar managed a tight smile."But King Cyan, if it is not too much trouble, I implore you to take us to Paladeo. I want to see the village that causes our kingdoms so much trouble."

Cyan made a doubtful noise in his throat. "It is hard to believe that such a small village could extend beyond borders and trouble a large, powerful kingdom such as Figaro," he said. "Relations between us are unstable at the moment, therefore, I may only take you to the outskirts of the village. You will have to enter yourselves, as they will recognize me and my guards all too easily."

"We are much obliged –" Edgar began, before correcting himself. "Thank you, Cyan. Let us leave before dawn then." The King of Figaro rose, bowed to his Doman counterpart, and thus brought the discussion to an end.

* * *

><p>Edgar's skin prickled under the hot sun, and he glared at a stall selling ratty blankets and worn out leather shoes. Under his cloak he fingered his auto-crossbow. Where were the impersonators? This village was full of old geezers, squawking women and bawling children, not rebellious young men! A young girl dressed in rags approached the king, her hand outstretched. Edgar pressed fifty gil into her sweaty palm with one hand. With his other hand, he pulled her close.<p>

"You have a family?" He asked.

"I live with my mother and younger brother. My papa left for the land of the heroes," she answered firmly.

"And where is the land of the heroes?"

"To the north." Edgar released the girl, and she scampered off. Locke, who had been listening from a nearby stall, shook himself free of a gaggle of giggling women and approached the king.

"The land of the heroes?"

Edgar shook his head. "Trees line the northern border. There is no land to the north. At least, not where a large army of soldiers could hide."

"But there's land beyond," Locke said. "Maybe the 'land of heroes' is there."

"So you're saying the able-bodied men of this land just upped and left their families for even more barren, hostile land?" Edgar retorted. "What is the use of that?"

Before Locke could reply, there was an explosion, followed by loud cries.

"The sound came from the village square. Let's hurry!" Locke said. Both king and thief ducked and dodged dexterously through the crowd, both hoping in their hearts that their comrades were not involved in the drama to follow. But a surprise was waiting for them in the village square.

"King Edgar!" a triumphant voice cried. Locke stopped but Edgar stumbled on, knowing that stopping meant acknowledging who he was.

"King Edgar! Why do you run so? Do you want the world to see you are a coward?" There was laughter, and the king knew there was no way out. He slowed down and turned to face his caller. It was an old man with unnaturally large eyes and a wicked grin. He wore a dark green robe that strained to contain his bulging stomach, and on his left wrist he wore several gold bangles. His bloated neck was choked with ruby and emerald necklaces.

"Forgive me, I did not hear you the first time." Edgar was pushed from behind until he stood on the platform beside the old man. He was now in front of the smoking cannon. If it were to go off again, he would be blasted to bits.

"So the king of Figaro is deaf!" There was more laughter. "Deaf to the cries of the forsaken."

"There are women and children in this village who have only the rags on their backs to call their own," Edgar said. "While you, with your fine attire and extravagant jewelry, feast every night in your house and spend wantonly. Think! Who exactly is forsaking whom?" The old man's face went pale, and his lips quivered with anger. He looked about at his audience.

"Listen to this self-righteous fool! We are the people of Paladeo! Five years ago our fathers, grandfathers and great-grandfathers battled monsters and fought the soil to build this kingdom. Today we still battle monsters and fight the soil for our livelihoods. We battled however we could to survive…and here is the mighty King Edgar of Figaro, who is about to hand us over to Cyan of Doma on the grounds that there is no hope left for us! Why would he do that? Because _he abandoned us_. Isn't that right? "

The crowd shifted uncomfortably and made no response. The elder, seeing his appeal had no effect, gave a signal, and an army of guards wielding clubs collected from the shadows of the streets and poured into the village square, beating and abusing anyone they came into contact with. Edgar watched the scene with horror. He looked at the elder, who was looking back at him with expectantly.

"Stop this right now!" He shouted. "What good do you think you're doing by torturing these people into accepting your twisted ideas?"

The elder gave a signal to stop the guards, but did not respond to Edgar's question. The crowd gathered slowly about the platform again, supporting their injured.

"Isn't that right?" The elder exclaimed once more. A guard started the cheer, and the crowd slowly followed suit. It was a pathetic cry at most, but the elder seemed satisfied with it.

"And now, for the survival of our village and the good of all, we must kill this king! Hold him still!" Two guards pinned Edgar at the sides and forced him to face the cannon. The king struggled, but his efforts were futile.

"Release me!" He shouted.

"Fire the cannon!" The elder shouted. "Where is the cannoneer?" He demanded.

Hushed whispers broke out amongst the crowd; nobody had seen the cannoneer, as everyone had been busy scrambling to protect their lives in the guard assault.

"He comes!" A voice suddenly announced, and a figure made its way through the crowd and onto the platform. Edgar glared at the elder.

"You won't get away with this," he said firmly, trying to still his shaking hands.

"Light the cannon, you big buffoon! We haven't got all day." The elder snapped. "I want to hear him scream as he's blasted to smithereens!"

"But village elder, I don't know how to operate the cannon."

"How can you not know, Ranon? You've been the chief cannoneer for years, how can you –" he whipped around, saw that Ranon was _not_ at the cannon, and paled for the second time in five minutes.

"Sorry, I'm not Ranon," Sabin grinned, and performed a series of punches.

"Raging fist!"

The village elder screamed as the cannon exploded into thousands of fragments, littering the confused crowd with debris and chunks of metal. The guards fell away from Edgar as they tried to restore order. The king heard Locke's whistle from the crowd and leapt off the platform, heart racing from the close encounter with death.

"Quick, back to the airship! Cyan and Setzer are waiting for us there."

"Where are Celes and Sabin?" The general had also been in the village, but was nowhere to be seen in the village square. Sabin had disappeared into the chaos.

"They'll be fine," Locke said, gritting his teeth. "Come on, this way!"

They turned into a narrow street and were halfway down it when a guard suddenly stepped across their path, blocking their way. A shadow from behind told them that they had been surrounded. Edgar whipped around, auto-crossbow in hand, and turned to face the guard behind. Then his gaze fell on the contraption in the guard's hand, and a flash of fear shot through him.

"I wouldn't shoot that if I were you; if you shoot, we all. Go. Boom." The guard grinned and pointed at the bomb. "And you wouldn't want that, would you, _King Edgar_?"

To Edgar, it wouldn't have mattered if he died. But with Figaro in danger, he couldn't afford to lose his life here, or now. The guard inched closer. "Why don't you drop your weapon and turn yourself over – "

"Only the guard you're facing has a bomb," Locke muttered over his shoulder. "We should target him first."

Edgar didn't need to be told twice. He shot the guard in the foot, causing him to drop the bomb in surprise. The second guard lunged, but was brought to the ground with a kick to the head. It was the young beggar girl. Crouching down by the bomb, Edgar disarmed it quickly with dexterous fingers.

"This way," she said, nodding to the two men. "We haven't got any time to lose!"

Edgar stepped forward. "How do I know to trust you? You're probably the one who handed me over to the village elder, for all I know."

The girl turned her back. "Suit yourself, but just know that this village is better defended against invaders than you think." She ran off into another alleyway.

Locke grinned. "She sounds like Celes. Let's follow her, what's the worst that can happen? We know how to get back to the airship anyways."

Locke and Edgar followed the girl without much further action, and in due course they arrived at village border. Beyond the trees was the Falcon.

"Your friends are waiting for you," she said. Edgar turned to the girl.

"Thank you," he said. "Will they know you helped us out?"

She shook her head.

"Come with us," Edgar said. "You deserve to live in a better place."

"And leave my mother and brother? No way," she said.

Edgar hesitated. "Then just know that I had no intention of hurting you, or your village. And that King Cyan has no intention of invading Paladeo."

The girl nodded impatiently. "I know all that, we all do. Some just don't want to believe it, that's all." Then, "Will you really go to the land of the heroes?"

Edgar nodded, and the girl laughed shrilly, a hysteric look in her eyes.

"The land of the heroes is what it is. Non-heroes will only wither and die in that land. But if you are a hero," the girl looked into the king's eyes. "Please, please, please…bring my father back."

A horn blasted through the village, snapping the trio back to reality. "Time is running out, you should go," the girl said. "I must return to my family." She leapt nimbly over a pile of rubble and blew a kiss in the king's direction. "Goodbye."

Back on the Falcon Locke nudged Edgar. "For the first time ever, you won a girl's heart without being an arrogant sod. Think that one over now!" Edgar scowled at his friend, but it was hard to stay serious.

"I wasn't trying to flirt with her!"

"Oh yeah, of course you weren't," Locke snickered as Setzer prepared for take-off. "Was it because you had somebody more…permanent…in mind?"

If there was one thing Edgar hated more than teasing, it was truthful teasing. He cuffed Locke roughly about the ear, and even after Celes had heard about it and confined him to his cabin like a child, he did not regret it.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing in it but to investigate the land to the north," Setzer said when they gathered in the drawing room an hour later. "From the way that girl talked, it seems as if all the men are there."<p>

"Training to be good soldiers of destruction," Celes murmured quietly.

"Yes, perhaps that is where the soldiers are hidden, after all," Cyan said. "They must be the ones stirring up trouble."

"Gau can be our hunting dog," Sabin said, and laughed heartily.

"Thou is mean!" Gau protested, as the monk's words were not lost on him. "I help find Terra, just like all of you!"

"Of course you will Gau, we're going to save Terra together," Setzer said, raising an eyebrow at Sabin. "Although we should perhaps head back to Doma to get more weapons and supplies?"

"No, time is of the essence," Edgar interrupted. "It would be impractical to drag an army of men here, and we have all the weapons we need. And doing so would leave Doma open to attack and let Paladeo know that we've found their whereabouts."

"I'm with Edgar," Celes said, glancing at Cyan for an opinion, but the King of Doma remained silent. "Let's head north, Setzer."

"Roger that," the gambler replied, turning the airship sharply. A large body of water lay before them; just over the horizon was the 'land of the heroes'. Nothing was said as the Falcon approached its destination; the few words exchanged within the party were tense and strained. If they could not find Terra there, their greatest lead would be lost.

Two hours later, Setzer spoke. "We've arrived," he announced. Edgar, who had been making bad jokes and sighing impatiently all the while, rose promptly and looked over the side of the airship. The land below was a narrow plateau. There was no vegetation save for a few tufts of wild grass here and there.

"It seems safe to land here," he said. "We can explore the area on foot."

"Shouldn't we circle the area before landing?" Locke asked. "You know, do a bit of ground-truthing while we've got time."

"But we don't have time!" Edgar snapped, still somewhat affected by Locke's earlier teasing.

"Terra's in danger, but we can't save her unless we make sure we're safe ourselves," Celes said. "Be patient, Edgar. I'm sure that Paladeo wants her for a reason. They wouldn't kill her just to kidnap her."

The king paused. "You're right," he managed finally, and sat back rigidly in his seat. He felt frustrated and angry, but knew he had to appear calm before everyone. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax.

The land below sloped upwards and then flattened out, forming a yellowed prairie. At the end of the prairie was a forest, and at the end of the forest, a mountain. The party had hit a dead end.

"We'll have to turn back," Setzer murmured, turning the wheel.

"That's strange, though," Sabin said. "We haven't seen anyone – watch out!" A cannonball shot out from the woods and blazed a path through the sky, narrowly missing the Falcon.

"They're hiding in the woods!" Locke exclaimed, as Gau began to growl. "We'll have to land before we can catch them!"

"But where? We can't land with the forest on one side and the mountain on the other, it's too narrow and dangerous!" Setzer yelled as another cannonball flew past them. "We'll have to make a large detour around the forest before we can land safely!"

"Fly lower, Setzer," Celes said. "The soldiers won't dare use their cannons if there's a chance of hitting the mountain's base and destabilizing the rock. We can use ropes to lower ourselves to the ground."

Setzer lowered the Falcon, and as Celes predicted, the assault stopped, giving the party enough time to find their footing and collect their weapons. Edgar's fingers hovered over his chainsaw before latching swiftly onto his crossbow. Even if they'd caused him much agony and trouble, they were still human, and did not deserve such torturous deaths.

"I'll stay with the Falcon, in case anything goes wrong," Setzer said. Locke nodded and whistled softly. Edgar nodded, clutching his crossbow tightly.

"Everyone ready?" At a signal from the thief, the party entered the forest, ducking behind trees and treading carefully with each step. They had not been in there for ten minutes when Edgar heard a voice.

"Edgar, save me!"

"Terra?" The king called before he could stop himself. He turned frantically to the others. "Terra is here!"

"How do you know?" Sabin asked. "Did you hear something?"

"Pipe down, you two," Celes hissed sternly. "You're giving us away."

"Can't you hear her?" Edgar insisted. "She's in danger, and we've got to get to her!"

"What are you on about?" Locke said. "I can't hear anything."

The king scanned the faces of his puzzled friends and scowled. "You may not hear her voice, but I can. I'm going after Terra!" He sprinted further into the woods, his hands drawing his crossbow.

"Edgar, hold thyself!" Cyan shouted.

"We can't leave him by himself," Celes said with an edge to her voice. "Stay close to Edgar!"

With his friends hot on his heels the king ran, following the sound of Terra's voice. Shriek after shriek assaulted his ears; with each scream, his heart skipped a beat. An image flashed into his head: Terra, chained to a chair, attached to machines; Kefka, beating and torturing her slowly; the lowering of the slave crown onto her bruised, bloody head. _Why am I getting these images? I wasn't even there when this happened to her!_ Edgar shook his head to rid himself of the images, but his blood remained cold.

"Edgar!" Terra's voice was much louder now. Ahead the king could see a clearing, and he knew he'd find her there. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of his friends' footsteps.

"Hurry up, we're almost there!" Edgar called over his shoulder.

"Edgar, stop running!" Celes shouted. "Don't get any closer!"

But Edgar was already out in the open. Sunlight streamed over his flushed, sweaty face and he looked about, panting, crossbow at the ready. There was nobody here.

"Edgar!" Celes, Sabin and Cyan entered the clearing. Celes strode over to the king. "We have to get out of here at once!"

"There's nobody here," Edgar said, confused. His voice broke as he spoke. "I don't understand, I'm sure I heard Terra."

"Or did you?" A voice cackled, and Edgar felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He released the tension on his crossbow, and at the other side of the clearing a man collapsed, an arrow lodged firmly in his stomach. He gasped at the pain and fell to one knee, his life force gushing to the forest floor. He felt Sabin at his side and heard footsteps approaching.

"Locke, Gau!" Edgar heard Sabin called. "We're over here!"

"Don't come closer! There's a force field!" Celes called urgently, and before Edgar's eyes Gau sailed through the air and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The thief stopped in his tracks, hesitating, and then sprinted towards the boy, checking his vital signs.

"Gau's alright, he's just out cold," Locke said after some time. Then he spotted Edgar, blood flowing freely from his arm wound.

"Edgar, hang on! We'll get you out of here somehow!" Locke shouted.

"Go ahead and try, but I don't think you'll have much luck," the same voice from before called. A group of soldiers marched into the clearing.

"Paladeo rogues, be gone with thee!" Cyan shouted.

"Cyan, don't," Edgar said hoarsely, and groaned as a fresh wave of pain flooded his brain. But Cyan took no notice. Wielding his Masamune, the warrior hacked and thrust at the soldiers. But with each soldier that fell, two more appeared to take his place. Finally, there was no more space to maneuver, and it was all Cyan could do to maintain his personal space. It was then that a man sporting the all-too-familiar colours of blue and gold made himself known.

"It's been a while, King Cyan, King Edgar. Somehow, I knew Paladeo would be honoured by your dual presences today." Lord Barron's voice rang out in the silence. "And you've brought friends..." He nodded at Sabin and Celes, his lips curving upwards in a menacing grin. Outside the force field, Gau had come to. He was snarling and throwing rocks at the barrier in vain.

"What do you want?" Celes stared coldly at Lord Barron, who threw his head back and laughed.

"I could tell my men to kill you all off slowly and painfully. But I'm here to make you a deal. If you come with us peacefully, we'll spare the boy and the thief."

"Where's Terra?" Celes asked.

"Come with me, and I will show you," Lord Barron answered. "Or you can leave. Then you can rest assured that you leave Terra in most capable hands."

Celes' eyes flicked almost imperceptibly to her worn out friends and back. Edgar gritted his teeth with the pain. He felt the humiliation of being brought to his knees before his enemies, and knew that in his condition, he couldn't save Terra. But even if he died in the process, he knew he had to see her through this safe and alive. He caught Celes' gaze and held it briefly, trying to send her his message. But in a split second, Celes had torn her gaze away, leaving the king disconnected and uncertain that she'd understood what he was trying to say.

"Don't go with them, Celes!" Locke shouted, running circles around the force field. "They're deceiving you! I won't let them take you!"

"Locke, take Gau and go," Celes said. "Go back to Setzer, and get out of here!"

"I can't-"

"Now!"

Locke, shoulders slumped and eyes brimming with tears of humiliation, nodded to Gau. Together, they disappeared into the forest the way they came.

Celes watched them until they were gone, then she turned to Lord Barron and addressed him, her tone frigid. "Terra had better be alive, or there will be dire consequences."

"Rest assured, she is safe with us. Come with us and see for yourself," Lord Barron gestured to the soldiers, who cleared a path into the forest.

Celes walked in front while Sabin and Cyan trailed behind, supporting Edgar on either side. As the soldiers closed in on them, Celes turned back to look at Edgar.

_Do whatever you want to now,_ she said, before turning back to face forwards. Edgar's smile turned into a grimace of pain. His vision blurred, and darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R and tell me what you think I can do to improve the story!


End file.
